Society Debut
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: And she will be formally introduced to the family clan and the elite society
1. Chapter 1

Title: Society Debut

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Kaichou wa Maid-sama

Status: Ongoing

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

"Ohayo, Kaichou" greeted by the vice president of Seika's SC to the raven haired lady being accompanied by the blonde.

"Ohayo, Yukimura-kun and Kanou-kun" the gasses guy shivered after Misaki greeted whim and Takumi glared.

"I already finished the layout for the school festival placements for the class shops" Yukimura reported.

"Thank you, Yuki-kun" thanked Misaki, "Where's my class's list?" Misaki wondered.

"Well, they told me that they haven't decided yet" Takumi stated, "Well, they thought you might not agree with the thing they thought…" he added.

"Then in that case, we'll have a meeting later, besides the final submission of the shop is not till Wednesday" she thought.

"What time should be the meeting then?" Takumi asked yawning.

"Before lunch, I'll ask a teacher if he'll give me his time for us to have a meeting, I know everyone will protest if I schedule it during lunch…" she sighed.

"I'm fine as long as I'm around you" he said as he looked like a chibi resting his chin on Misaki's head hugging her by the waist.

"Stop it you alien" she playfully scold, poor Kanou and Yukimura were caught on their little lovely dovely moment.

"Takumi!" this time she's serious, "Fix that tie of yours!" she ordered seeing the loose tie.

"Buuuuut Pr-eez always fix it for me" he pouted like a child, Misaki on the other hand sighed in defeat and tightened it for him the ladies in the hallway squealed at the campus couple while the three idiots awed wanted some affection from their favorite maid in the café.

The poor three guys had been glared by the blond sending them to scram to their own class, Takumi and Misaki headed to their own being greeted by the students on their way.

Finally seated, Misaki announced that they'll have a meeting before lunch, however she haven't informed the teacher yet so she was followed by her ever loyal dog to the faculty.

"Thank you sensei" she replied with a bow.

"Well, you guys needs to think of a wonderful gig for the festival, besides you're all be graduating next year" she sighed, "I really like your class too" she smiled.

"It's an honor, sensei" Misaki replied and left together with Takumi in her heel.

"Well, that was easy" Takumi chuckled only to be replied by a shrug from Misaki.

Arriving to her room the class started after the teacher arrive shortly, but was dismissed early because he heard in the faculty that the students wants to have a meeting regarding their shop genre.

Finally it was time for the meeting the girls and the boys were separated yet again deciding what shop they would open when Takumi's phone went off with a ring silencing them.

"I thought I told you should put that on silent" Misaki angrily spat.

"Sorry prez, but the tone is not the usual for our friends…" she stated.

Misaki wondered, "I should answer this for a moment it's important" he flatly replied and Misaki nodded in understanding.

After Takumi gone out the corridor the class returned to their endless bickering but shortly after Takumi came back with a surprised face.

"That's wrong?" Misaki asked.

"Well, apparently my mother and brother are heading to our school supposed to be surprising us" he sighed.

"And they sis a good job too..." she giggled, "What do you mean us?" and she finally wondered.

"My snoopy older brother sniffed out our relationship and leaked it to mother and grandfather" he sighed.

"Aaaaand?!" Misaki forgot about the arguing classmates.

"Mother wants to meet you" he finally stressed sending the poor president in to a daze.

It took a short while for Takumi to calm his girlfriend and reminded her about the meeting.

Taking back her senses she was now about to make her statement when the school chairman came in with a beautiful blonde woman beside him.

"Ahem, sorry to interrupt your meeting, Walker-san you have an important visitor" clearing his voice.

"TAAAKUUUMII!" came in an enthusiastic voice.

"Hello mother" she amusingly chuckled seeing his mother again.

His male classmates awed at the beauty of his mother while the ladies squealed looking so identical to him.

Stop being so formal, kiddo!" she childishly scold, glancing to the raven haired gild beside her son, "You must be Misaki!" she immediately attacked her with a bear hug.

"Goodness Takumi, you have a good taste" she complimented.

"Learned from the best" he replied.

"Gerard why can't you be like your brother and get yourself a nice lady!" she sternly said to her other son who's at her heel.

"Well, I haven't found the right lady yet mother" Gerard blushed replying in English, Misaki giggled understanding his words.

"Hi… sweety, I heard a lot from Gerard, Takumi you did a great job!" she childishly gave a thumbs up to her son who continued to muse.

"Sorry, I didn't introduce myself, my name is Patricia walker and I'm this big boys mommy" pointing at her two sons.

"I'm Misaki Ayuzawa and I'm the current student council president" she said formally with a bow.

"You forgot one thing, child" she giggled confusing Misaki.

"You're my big boy's girlfriend" she teased making the two boys snort and making her flustered, her classmates finding it amusing she's being owned by the older woman.

"Now, tell me why is your meeting got a little disoriented and arguing" she asked.

"Well, just like last year, we argued what shop to open for our school festival" Misaki sighed.

"And we can't seem to agree what to put up this time and we want to make it good because this is our last year" she worriedly stated.

"I can manage to help, but I think you should dismiss your classmates and get some lunch because the bell just rang" she stated, "Oh… and if it's not so much of a bother I want you guys to come to our home villa so we could have a calm talk and some tea" she offered.

"That would be a great help, mother" Takumi stated.

"Takumi…" she scold again.

"I mean mom…" he sighed.

After their classmates left, Takumi introduced Misaki further which Patricia insisted that she needs to call her mom, mommy or mother as well.

Finishing lunch, she further instructed that Takumi must take Misaki with him immediately to the villa.

"I'm sorry about that" he sighed.

"It's alright, your mother is very nice" she smiled.

"What about the café?" Takumi asked.

"I'll just call boss and tell her that I need to do something, I know she'll understand"

"Well, I'm worried that no one will cook there…" Takumi thought.

"I'll contact dad too, I think he could fill in for you" she replied.

"I guess, but who will cook on your own shop?"

"Suzuna remember?" Misaki replied.

~Chapter End~

A/N: Hi it's me your sickly Author again *sigh* anyways I hope you'll like my new fic *smiles* please tell me what you think by hitting the review and telling me what mistake I have and what to change! Thanks.

~Yaj


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

* * *

On their way to the villa the couple decided that they'll just commute and rode a train with the excited classmates in tow..

Arriving they were greeted by Cedric and other maids ushering them to the garden where they were welcomed by Gerard and Patricia having tea.

The maids and other butlers proceeded to serve them tea the students awed at the maids and the butlers serving them and having a foreign service, "I thought if you guys could put up a British styled tea party" started by Patricia.

"I would like that!" burst by one girl with agreement and it was followed by the other girls, "Well, uhm… Walker-san what are we supposed to do then? I mean we're guys and what would we do in that tea party style gig?" asked by one of Misaki's male classmate.

"Well, I think you guys would suit to be butlers serving our customers, I want to make you guys useful, not like last year some enjoyed your company some didn't" thought of Misaki sighing.

"Kaichou is so harsh!" protested by the other guy when Takumi glared at him.

"Finally one of my children will marry a sensible woman! And capable" Patricia stated in triumph while looking at Gerard who choked his tea.

"Mother mind you. I broke off with her after I knew she was a gold digger" Gerard reasoned.

"Well, it took you three years" Patricia countered making Misaki and Takumi laugh.

"Moooooom, where's Cedie?" asked by another blonde carrying a huge pizza box wearing combat uniform and only topped with a shirt.

"Sir" Cedric appeared.

"I need more comfort food, mate" he stated.

"Right away, sir"

"When you said first thing you would do is to eat your favorite food when you get home, I think you're busing your short vacation too much" Gerard snorted.

"Try eating MREs for six month let's see if you don't abuse this chance as well?" angrily spat by the mid high fade hair cut blonde.

"Burn" replied by Takumi laughing, "Good to see your finally home, bro" Takumi offered a fist bump.

"Hang on, Gerard hold this" handing him the box of pizza, "And don't eat that!" he glared.

"Thanks man, good to see you're well also, and I might say your girly friend is niiice!" he complimented.

"Thanks!" Takumi shortly answered.

"Aren't you gonna introduce me to your other brother, Takumi?" Misaki asked raising her eye brow.

Patricia smiled knowing her son will soon be married to a capable and stern woman who can whip him to a shape by just giving him the look.

"Well, that is my younger brother Scott, he's rarely home because of his work as military personnel and he is also a newly graduate from the British Military Academy" Takumi finished.

"Wow… Scott-san that's quite an achievement for your age" Misaki complimented while Patricia smiled proudly.

"Thanks" he shortly replied, "Well, gotta go… gotta eat some more" walking back inside the mansion with his box of pizza.

"Leave him to eat a whole cow?" Gerard started.

"He might as well eat the bones too…" Takumi finished.

Leaving their mother to giggle with Misaki.

Well, getting back to our topic, does everyone agree about the theme?" Patricia stated which was immediately agreed by the ladies while some boys hesitated, "Boys can wear fancy suit" after Patricia said that the boys immediately agreed.

"Well, that was easy…" Misaki thought.

"Dear, I'll teach you next time how to manipulate people" smirked by Patricia whispering to Misaki.

"Not to my innocent Misa-chan~" Takumi pouted in chibi form.

"Patricia-san, is Scott-san single?" asked by the girls surprising her and Gerard.

"Yes… but he's too young to have a girlfriend" she plainly stated making the girls a bit down.

"He'll remain as my baby boy" she said as she called the head butler telling him that by tomorrow .

They need to prepare the place for the students little etiquette training because they'll be the serving personnel of their shop.

The girls were excited and was told that they'll also be dressed in pretty maid costumes, Takumi was also delighted he gets to see Misaki in one but was told Patricia ha a plan for both of them.

"Well, I know someone who could help us make some dress designs…" Gerard thought and started to dial his phone.

"At least he made himself useful" Takumi snorted.

After they decided to end their little party, the class thanked Takumi's mom from all her help and bid goodbye while Takumi decided to stay at his apartment because he and Misaki are secretly living together, and even Patricia didn't know it.

Arriving back at their now shared place, "I never knew you had a younger brother?" Misaki started.

"Well, you never asked…" he childishly shrugged.

"True, but how come when I came to England I never saw him and your mother?"

"Mother, was back in America treating her illness while Scott was at the Air Base being deployed somewhere in the frontlines" Takumi explained.

"Treating her illness?"

"Mother had suffered stage three ovarian cancer" he sadly said.

"Oh… I'm sorry" Misaki caressed his cheeks, covering her hand with his big one they remained quiet for a while.

"I love you" Takumi suddenly blurted.

"I-I lo-love you too" Misaki stammered making Takumi amused from the year and a half they've been together she never got used showing her oral affecection..

"Mother's cancer is fully healed" Takumi assured her, "She'll be present in our wedding" he teased making her blush and playfully slap him.

"I'll go make dinner now" cupping her cheeks and kissing her forehead.

"I'll tidy a bit and feed Licht" heading to their room to change.

Takumi removed his tie and placed it to the counter and rolled up his sleeved, taking some utensils and some ingredients trying to whip some of Misaki's favorite dish.

After changing into a short silky comfortable shorts and her favorite loose shirt that Takumi owns.

"What did I tell you about putting you tie to the counter?" Misaki sighed and took it bringing it to the laundry room for her to wash it later.

"Heading back Takumi is already working on the fryer and frying some rice.

"Here boy" Misaki feed Licht some kitty treats by hand and played a bit with him.

Licht seemed attached to Misaki than Takumi that sometimes causes him to be jealous.

"Love, can you please get the plates?" Takumi pouted looking at his girlfriend and cat.

"Don't tell me your jealous to little Licht… again?" giggling.

Placing the plates and Licht's bowl Takumi worked his way placing food on the table and manage to make Licht his own similar food.

As they ate Takumi's home phone rings and immediately Misaki answered it, "Hello?"

"Misaki-chan?" a familiar voice.

"Patricia-san?"

"What did I tell you about calling me Patricia, I told you to call me, mom, mama, mommy or mother right?" she stressed, "More importantly why are you answering Takumi's phone?" Misaki blushed.

"Uhm…w-w-we l-live together n-now…" she said in a love voice.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" and Patricia shrieked fangirling at the young couple.

"Anyway tomorrow we're going to some stores to buy some supply with your classmates after they are done training"

"Aaaaaaaand, while they're training we have mother and daughter talks things to catch up!" she said giddily and hang up.

"Mother took quite a liking to you" Takumi chuckled while his girlfriend blushed.

Finishing their dinner they took turns using the bath room to prepare for bed, Takumi changed to his comfortable boxers and remained shirtless while Misaki again worn one of Takumi's shirt loving its comfortable loose size.

Cuddling to sleep they dozed off shortly.

~Chapter End~

* * *

A/N: thank you for finding my fic interesting I hope you find this one as well, also I want to thank those who reviewed and made me continue. Making fics keeps me company at home. As much I want to attend school I can't I need to heal my stage 2 leukemia first befor I continue my studies.

Hope that you would support my story more and inform me if I made some mistakes.

*Bows* Thank you.

~Yaj


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

Waking up Takumi was the one up first knowing Licht would try to scratch their door asking for food, Takumi picking the now big cat on the top of the counter, "Lets not let your mommy catch you sitting up there or she'll kill us" he chuckled in a low tone while the curious cat meowed.

Takumi took some canned tuna and putting it on his bowl and placing it on top of the counter where the cat ate slowly not to make a mess and just like what he was trained for.

Takumi now worn a pair of board shorts started to make some breakfast when Misaki shortly followed, Takumi never gets tired looking at her messy hair.

"English breakfast again?" Misaki hugging Takumi's bare back.

Kissing her good morning Misaki helped him make some coffee and toast while he made sausages and eggs.

For the year and half they've been together they've been open to each other and show many affections.

Licht brushed his body to Misaki's leg and purred wanted some attention too.

Misaki picking up the cat and brought him back to her shared room to clean up a bit, "And Takumi, don't think I don't know you feed Licht on the counter again" she said making Takumi amused.

After cleaning up and took their breakfast Misaki and Takumi now dressed in their casual clothes however Takumi adviced Misaki that she would want to wear a dress if she doesn't want any sermon from Patricia.

"How worse can she be?" she asked.

"Million times worse than Aoi" Takumi plainly said making Misaki pale while Takumi decided to match her dress with his plain color Flannel shirts, casual jeans and casual shoes.

Considering it's summer Misaki decided to wear a sleeveless pink with white flowery dress and Takumi a mix of pinkish, black and white striped Flannel shirt.

Both being picked up by Cedric they brought along Licht so Patricia and Scott could meet their pet as well.

After arriving the couple was surprised to see their classmates already started to practice under the watchful eyes of Gerard and was joined by Cedric.

The boys awed at Misaki's rare appearance wearing a dress and looking cute, Takumi on the other hand glared turning them purple in fear.

Patricia fan girling at their cute outfits and affection as they arrive linking arms.

Misaki and Patricia catched up some mother daughter moments telling her when they leave after lunch they will shop some dresses for her and play dress up, Misaki gave Takumi a worried look but he just comforted her, "Mother loves you already" he chuckled.

"Where's Scott?" asked Takumi wondering the place is so quiet.

"He'll arrive soon, he just picked up one of his important cargo that needed to be on hold" Patricia thought.

"I wonder what that is…" she added.

Few minutes later the person they are looking for is back and holding on to a long briefcase, "What that?" Gerard pointed as he was joined by the male students at the tea room.

Placing the huge case on the rounded table opening it the boy's eyes widened while the ladies that's joining the couple took a peek giving the same reaction as the boys.

"It's just my sniper… this baby kept me alive in Syria, problem is the customs put my toy on hold because they detected some items in this gun has some illegal parts and darn they want it removed" he spat angrily.

"Well, did they remove it?" Takumi asked.

"After I gone beast mode out on those fucking bastards and started my Unit, Rank and name, I never knew I was well known to many military personnel even those bloody bastards…" the huge blond grumbled.

"Scotty, baby boy your words please" Patricia said in a stern voice.

"Sorry mommy…" from a raging beast to a puppy that's what they picture him now.

"Go get yourself a burrito sweety, you're just stressed…" Patricia instructed.

"Thanks mom… just what I need" closing the case and bringing it with him, "Speaking of burrito I need to call my Mexican friend if he could smuggle me some new revolver and a Tabasco sauce…" and left.

"Aaaaaand he never changed" Takumi plainly said and was followed by a snort from Gerard.

After some fw talks and a bit of dragging on Scott's part they're now at the mall, the ladies did some shopping from cloth to some fancy items which Patricia offered wanting them to have a beautiful shop, Takumi on the other hand was followed after by Misaki to one of the super markets trying to canvas some vegetables, Scott followed him as well telling him what sort of food he should make but Patricia instructed that Scott is the one who'll do all the cooking.

Deciding some recipes wanting to make cakes the brothers agreed on some fruits they would use.

Taking a break at one of the café meeting with the ladies Scott decided to take off his button down shirt while Takumi opens some few buttons.

As Gerard started to tease his two younger brothers the two other ganged up against him only to piss him off at the end, their classmates were new to this side of the cool and collected idol takumi.

Misaki giggled at the team of Takumi and Scott, "Were they always team up against Gerard-san?" she asked the mother.

"Sadly yes" giggled by Patricia in reply.

"Having three sons must be nice?" Misaki thought.

"Nice if they don't start to play childish games and rough housing" Patricia sighed remembering her husband trying to calm her three boys arguing on some pranks they did back then.

Leaving the boys to argue Patricia turned her attention to her future daughter, "Tell me about your family dear?"

"Well, after Takumi and me met I'm living with my mother and sister" she stated.

"And your father?" asked Patricia.

"Well, he wasn't around at that time, he was away trying to find a good paying job considering he has debts, and I work to a café as a waitress back then helping put my mom on some expenses.

"On the café I work there I met Takumi by chance and there we became close" she smiled.

"Where's your dad now?" asked Patricia worriedly.

"He's back home and he already put up a new shop and helping out mom, my sister helps as well and I still remained on my old part time job" she smiles, "Takumi helps me aback at the shop and he's the new cook" thinking on how sweet Takumi is, well not right before he makes some perverted remarks.

Mentioning how Takumi sometimes become a pervert, "Well, I guess he got that from his late dad" Patricia giggled.

After they were done they all left separately except Takumi and Misaki obliged to take all the supplies, considering the couple was the head of their class and in charge of some things.

Heading to the Villa to pick up Licht they were dropped by Cedric at the apartment together with the supplies.

"Takumi let's just order some food so you can rest" Misaki resting her head to his shoulder while he stretched his arm, the other hand held the remote and opened the TV when misaki's phone rang.

"Misaki-chaaaan, sorry if me and Shizuko wasn't around!" called by her bestfriend.

"It's fine Sakura-san though you and Shizuko needs to be at the Walker villa to be briefed and practiced for our shop theme" she said.

"Ehhh? Where's that?"

"Right, uhm… me and Takumi will pick you both up and let's go together, we can meet up in XXXXX shop"

"That would be good then?"

Rejoiced by Sakura.

Putting the phone to the side table she sighed while Takumi held her waist and snuggled closer to her.

~Chapter End~


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~

Monday came and the couple had just arrive at school early, heading to their room before Misaki patrols for inspection by the gate finds her classmates already at the room trying to practice what they learned, "Misaki! Ohh my gooosh Mrs. Walker I soo fashionable and bubbly! I never knew a beautiful woman like her has the sons already! I wish I would be like her" jumped Sakura with a book on top of her head balancing.

"It's good you took a liking to her" Misaki gave her gentle smile.

"Good morning Usui-san!" greeted by cheerful Sakura to the yawning Takumi who just came in.

"G'morning" Takumi replied nonchalantly.

"Shizuko being curious, "Usui-san are you really the son of Walker-san?" Takumi looked at her strangely.

"Why'd ya ask?" he replied.

"Well, your last names don't match…" she exclaimed.

"Good question, see my family has many family affairs and the children or child of the first born shall take over some of that affairs considering leaving his or her child to the custody or care of that other family member who's currently managing the business affair" he clearly explained.

"I see, thank you, Usui-san" Shizuko nodded.

"Soo… what business are you gonna take care in the future?" Misaki curiously asked.

"Why, my Misa-chan suddenly got interested in me?" he winked playfully and tried to kiss her.

"KYAAAAA" Sakura was followed by the girls with a squeal.

"Stop it Usui" Misaki glared.

"Stingy" Takumi pouted and followed her out after leaving their things.

"But if my lovely president wanted to know I was left to the care of my grandmother, she's an Usui and I'll manage the family business in the future considering getting involved with that Igarashi bastard" he groaned while Misaki nodded.

Now standing by the gate inspecting the students if they are wearing proper uniform the three idiots came in and greeted her only leaving her annoyed.

Takumi on the other hand kept yawning and leaning on one of the post beside Misaki.

As the bell rings indicating the start of classes Misaki walked through the halls inspecting any students cutting class and she's being followed by her loyal dog who's wearing a special band telling he's the official guard of the president.

Well, the history why Takumi was wearing that band is a huge annoyance to Misaki, however she actually found Takumi quite handy when it deals with male student problems.

One glare and they all follow.

Heading back to her class the teacher thanked her and Takumi for the hard work and continued with the class, later that lunch Aoi surprisingly visited Misaki's class and started to measure her, surprisingly Aoi was impressed of her developed figure.

After their class Misaki was as usual accompanied by Takumi to the council room to arrange, sign and confirm some papers.

Finishing both headed straight to the café where they were greeted by the three idiots already on a table enjoying their food and looking at the waitresses especially Aoi.

The couple apologized for being late and started to work Takumi headed straight to the kitchen rolling up his sleeves while Misaki on the locker room to change, after she was done passing by Takumi who's already started to cook, Takumi again gave her another of his perverted remarks which resulted to giving him another playful slap.

Their manage and Satsuki saw them, and as usual manager gave them her famous Moe atmosphere.

It was another busy day for the shop because it's a school day and many regulars visited the shop, Takumi kept of throwing a protective gaze over his girlfriend due to some customers drooling over her, the shop's theme for the day was traditional Japanese clothes and Misaki had worn what Takumi chose a few days ago and it was a white yukata to be exact.

Finally as the shop closes, Takumi pouted insisting he and Misaki should take one picture for his album, for the year they'd been together he likes to collect candid photos of her or him together and stack it to his thick album which Misaki finds amusing.

Heading home Takumi started to make food while Misaki changed her uniform and taking their pet with her.

Shortly she came back to help Takumi however both ended up laughing after Takumi threw a corny joke that his father had said to his mother when he was small.

Misaki found it cute that her boyfriend was actually a lowkey dork.

Eating dinner and decided to relax watching some movies in their room, both ended up sleeping before the action movie was even finished.

Days have passed and the day of the festival had arrive many students decided to visit Seika, many promotional posters and flyers are scattered around and handed to the middle school students.

Misaki gave her opening and greeting remarks to the students at the makeshift stage the first years had made, Takumi stood behind her dressed in cool camouflage uniform and wearing the official band that Misaki gave her, many high school ladies from another school tend to look at him when some Seika under class girls squealed shipping their president and Takumi leaving Misaki to blush on stage. To Takumi's amusement he gave a smug smirk.

Aoi arrive and gave the couple the signal that it's time to leave, Takumi assisted Misaki even she doesn't need it showing some girls that he's already taken.

Back at their class shop many students started to enter they were at awe at the cute, stylish and elegant room decorated in an old Victorian era theme, Misaki's male mischievous classmates were surprisingly well mannered and attentive like a real butler serving the customers while the boys like in the British movies as butlers were being followed by the ladies as the maid while other girls decided to role play to the customers as their ladies in waiting.

"Good morning, guests. Thank you for coming to our Master and mistress's party on behave of our master's wish, we would hope you'll enjoy your stay" Shizuko dressed in butler suit and being followed by Sakura made the address.

As words had spread quickly many students lined up to experience foreign service the class 3-A had manage to make.

~Chapter End~


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter 5~

As it became busy, Sakura received an email from Aoi telling her to give another address which she complied.

Many reserved tables were re cleaned up and checked while some other students called their chairman and teachers to join them, the teachers were delighted to be invited and eat with free expenses.

However they got a competitive problem when the class of 2-A was competing against them and taking some of their costumers due to slow line and other costumers were taking long to leave.

"Don't worry, Kaichou will have some idea when she come back" Shizuko assured.

"You're right…" Sakura calmed down.

Back at the school yard where many stalls, game shops and prize shops were placed. From student shop keepers, and other students whether from Seika to another school looked at the white limo came in and parked beside the gate, Shizuko dressed in butler suit came with some female classmates welcoming the new arrival.

Stepping out a classic leathered brown shoes were seen with a khaki colored dress pants, fully stepping out the vehicle, a blonde in a classic khaki Victorian suit matched with red ascot tie reached his hand to the lady inside.

Wearing a fitted long sleeve cream colored dress with a red hand held mall purse to match a cream colored stilettos stepped out, her raven hair were let down and slightly curled at the end, wearing a light make up made her even beautiful even more.

Many men drooled over her beauty when some Seika boys noticed and recognized her, "Slamming gorgeous as always my love" the blonde kissed her on the spot making their not so little audience squeal.

Walking down the yard and the halls they've been making heads turn their way, and both being followed by Shizuko and the maids.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Duke and his Duchess had arrive!" Sakura made the announcement.

Everyone inside the room awed at the raven haired lady and blonde.

"Well done Ayuzawa kaichou and Usui-san" clapped by the chairman admiring their little role play.

"Glad you could come, sir" bowed by the couple.

"And thank you for attending our tea party" called out by Misaki to the teachers and chairman.

Many awed at their classic yet stylish appearance, Takumi removed his top hat and handed it to Shizuko who bowed afterwards.

"Please everyone enjoy your food" Takumi smiled making some girls and older women squeal.

Takumi thought of playing something, "Do you want some earl gray or chamomile tea?" Takumi asked as he offered a gentlemanly smile and assisting her to seat.

"Thank you, you darling" Misaki smiled playing long with him, "And you know what I like" kissing his cheek.

"PFFT!" someone at the back spitted his drink.

"I didn't notice you there, brother" Takumi chuckled.

"It was supposed to be that way, mate. But good bloody morning anyways" wiping his mouth and raising his mug of coffee.

"Takumi dear, why don't we introduce our family to our respected guests?" Misaki thought it would be a good show if they make a small British style introduction to the teachers and to their customers.

Takumi getting what she wanted smiled and complied.

"Mind if we introduce you to our mentors?" asked Takumi in their accent and language.

"I don't bloody mind, mate" the tall blonde stood fixing his gray vest and cubby hat on place, he had worn a classic irish casual, a plain black dress shirt left two buttons open and a matching light gray trousers, vest and cubby hat.

"Chairman, this is my younger brother Scott" Takumi introduced.

"Mighty fine morning to you, sir" Scott tipping his hat to the old man.

"Good morning to you too… my boy" the man offered a hand shake.

"Scott, this is the man managing our school to shape, our Chairman" Takumi continued.

"That was quite an into for me, lad" replied by the chairman.

"Well, of course, you're always open to help the school" Misaki answered sipping her tea.

"And why the sudden visit, Scott?" asked Misaki.

"Just checking some things and I actually wanted to take some photos for my blog" the tall blond stated pointing at his table with some DSLR cameras and laptop.

"Well, have fun with your day then?" the couple stated.

"Thank you and an you lessen your PDAs? Some people are single you know…" and after that someone at the back had spitted his own drink.

"Well, hello there Gerard" Misaki giggled at the suited man who gave them a dismissal wave.

Misaki this time introduced Gerard to the teachers and Chairman, when Misaki looked at the tall clock.

"Takumi I think I need to walk around campus to see if everything's alright" Misaki announced.

"Is it time for the inspection already?" Takumi thought.

As the couple heads out still wearing their costumes they strode out being accompanied by some of their classmates, as they were out many students tend to look at their way and Misaki thought it would be a great time to promote their shop if they role play, when Takumi thought it was another great time to do another thing.

Checking the sports club they started to the gym to see the volleyball and basketball doing well, many came interested and decided on planning to join it and enroll to the school when the captains greeted Takumi and was surprised by the president dressed in something classic and fancy.

After they were done they headed to the field where the football team is practicing, the captain called out to Misaki only to be flustered and awe at the president.

Takumi thought of irritation which caused him to initiate his plan a little early.

Misaki was surprised to see Takumi kneel in one leg and took out something in his pocket.

Taking her hand, "Misaki I know we're both young and we've been together for only a short while and a year and half to be exact. I know this is a sudden surprise or shock or whatever you want to put it" Takumi stated sending the poor lady in to daze, many students took out their phones and switched it to record.

"Misaki, we're graduating soon and would be shortly separated as we fulfill another chapter of our lives. I want to take this chance to propose to you I want you to be mine and mine alone" after he said that someone from the crowd snorted "Pffft. Possessive much"

Glaring at his brother, "Miss. Ayuzawa Misaki will you be my forever, spend many movie nights and cook out in my apartment, be the future mommy of our little kids and be my Mrs. Usui?" inhaling a long breath, "Will you marry me?" after he said the last four magic words everyone in the crowed started to chant yes while Takumi's brothers were the loudest.

Misaki out of embarrassment turned red and was about to cry because of Takumi's sudden proposal the same time he want to make everything official, poor Misaki was having doubts, "Are you gonna turn me down to all these people" he whispered.

Finally Misaki broke, "YES you stupid alien!" and after that Takumi hugged her and gave her the ring which he inserted on her finger.

"KIIIIIISS!" called out by his younger brother.

Takumi complied and kissed Misaki on the spot, even the teachers cheered on both of them, funny how the teachers thought that the great Usui has conquered the heart of the demon president.

Family, friends and classmates congratulated the new engaged couple.

"Wow it's good to see you finally worn some casual" said by Patricia to her youngest.

"Other than wearing a pair of cargo shorts and walking around shirtless, yes I can wear such thing, mom" he stated.

Those ladies who had been eying the tall blonde heard what he had said looked at him like some kind of hungry hyena.

"I guess I dressed up to a proper occasion" he laughed looking at his happy brother.

~Chapter End~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6~

As the day ended the class and other students were all gathered at the giant bonfire, like in their school tradition everyone celebrates and danced around the huge camp fire while on the make shift stage the chairman announced the winners of the school shop contest.

And as expected Misaki's class won by a landslide, the class were rejoicing when Sakura pushed Misaki to take the award.

Standing on stage, "I would like to thank my classmates who did a great work helping and doing great in their jobs, practicing for the event and also to our boys who did their best on behaving" after she said that everyone laughed, "And also thanks to Usui's family for the great help making all of our hard work paid off, and to Usui himself for always supporting our class".

As she finished her class teased her with some calls and whistles, "Kiiiiiiss!" Sakura cheered which followed by the others.

Misaki glared at them but Takumi fast enough stood beside her and tilted her chin looking at him and kissed her on the spot.

Poor Misaki was red to the roots glared furiously to her fiancée but it then faded as she looked at his happy face looking like a puppy brought to a doggy park, "Pervert" and again playfully slapping him.

"Usui-san had tamed the demon!" cheered by some boys, "We salute you!" they added.

As the celebration ended everyone went home, Takumi and Misaki arriving to their shared flat at still and leaning on each other on their comfortable sofa, "I guess our forever starts now" Takumi whispered but Misaki only hummed only to notice she's already asleep.

Carrying her to their bed and gently changing her clothes to the ones she had always worn comfortably, it wasn't new to his sight seeing his Misa-chan bare still he never gets tired of seeing her curves.

Quickly finishing he prepared himself to bed and joined his fiancée to bed.

The next morning Misaki woke up with a yawn finding her favorite cat snuggled at her side she patted Licht's head and headed to the kitchen.

Finding her boyfriend cooking their breakfast she kissed him good morning like she always do, taking out their matching pink and light blue cups placing it on the counter Takumi snaked his long arms around her waist snuggling his nose to the rook of her neck.

"Your low blood never seemed to change" she giggled and patted his cheek.

"Morning" he said with a bit of groan, kissing her check.

"Well, we need to hurry because it's a regular class day" she stated.

As Takumi plated the traditional Japanese breakfast they immediately ate in a hurry to be at school early for Misaki to have an early meeting with the student council.

Arriving as usual Takumi had put on his band and followed his president to the council room to ask the other officers for the report.

Entering the couple were greeted with congratulations and some teasing but it was cut short after she transformed to her demon mode.

Proceeding with their meeting and as expected it turned out good, the vice president namely Yukimura gave a good oral report while his assistant Kanou gave a written which cleared all the records, Misaki gave them a job well done nod and dismissed them.

Misaki liked Takumi's new uniform especially made for him, wearing a military like uniform matched with a cap with the Seika logo and the band that indicates his position.

Striding down the hallway Misaki thought of a new idea but she had to postponed it till the afternoon where she would call off another meeting.

The couple now standing by the gate inspecting the students, and to Misaki's contents only a few broke some rules unlike back then every male students had to break the rules.

Bell ringing they headed back to their room everyone greeted and congratulating them again but shortly after the teacher arrived and did the same greeting, poor Misaki was scarlet red.

Fast forward the class finished like the usual and the couple was invited to go eat lunch with their classmates but Sakura insisted that the couple had their own little world, Takumi who was very much amused played along and left Misaki with a furious glare at him.

Getting lunch at their cafeteria Takumi took some hotdog sandwiches and some cold juice for them, the sandwich was a big one so both of them could share, walking to the council room, Misaki decided to sign some papers so that they could head home early later.

Takumi took seat to Misaki's desk while she started to sign some papers.

"Say Takumi" glancing at him, "I kind of like men in uniform" she smugly said.

"Really? Then I think I should wear this more often?" he smiled.

"Hm… but that uniform gave me an idea"

"Glad I could give my lovely soon to be wife a new idea, but can I hear what it is?" he pecked her lips.

Misaki a bit red, "W-well… your position can be called a student martial it's like man at arms but this one is the head of the student guards, for me to have a minimal inspection every morning and lunch time I can make a new position regarding that matters"

"I can agree, I would like that and as the matter of fact your work can be lessen and more time for me" he started to kiss her while Misaki returned the favor.

Takumi holding her by the waist for support while Misaki already hooked her arms around Takumi's neck. As it turned out as a make out session Takumi lifted Misaki to the table settled between her legs, his right hand snaked to her thigh the door suddenly opened.

"Well… that was uhm… intense…" Gerard barged in with Cedric who's pretending to cough.

Poor Misaki was blushing madly mumbling about Takumi being a perverted alien, "Grandfather wants you to read this letter when you get home" Takumi still angry about his sudden barging.

After the two left, "Shall we continue where we left?" Takumi said with the husky voice.

"As tempting as it is, no" she flatly said.

"How about later when we get home?!" he whined like a child.

"Maybe, if you behave you stupid pervert" and she walked back to her class Takumi following her heel.

~Chapter End~


	7. Chapter 7

~Chapter 7~

"Stop it you pervert!" slapped by Misaki.

"Buuuuuuuut I want to finish what we started back at your office~" he whined.

Pinching Takumi's hand, "Just open the door now so we could rest and read the letter your grandfather sent"

"My Misa-chan is so demanding" pouted Takumi.

As Takumi opening their apartment door their neighbor greeted them which they returned politely, heading back to their shared flat.

"Ahhh… young love" the woman commented.

"I know, Kyoko just like us waaay back when we were dating" winked by the man.

"Stop it Ren" and they retreated to their own flat.

"I'll go change first" Misaki hurried to change so that she could get away from the alien on heat.

"Takumi taking off his tie and placing it on their sofa, Licht climbed up and played with his tie.

Opening the letter and read the contents, as he finished he wasn't surprised that his grandfather would know right away but surprised him about something else that his grandfather wanted.

Sighing he hurried to catch Misaki but to his luck she already went to the kitchen to find something to nibble on.

Takumi changing to his favorite gym shorts and tank top he proceeded to make dinner for both of them, considering both were dead tired from their shift back at the café.

The place was yet busy again due to another game event the manager had planned together with his cross dressing nephew.

Misaki finishing her task cleaning up their room she headed downstairs to help Takumi prepare the table.

"Almost done?" she asked.

"Not yet, Misa-chan" hummed by Takumi, "Why? Is my wifey already hungry?" raising both of his eyebrows and gave a little playful smirk.

"Stop it, baby- I mean Takumi" she blushed.

"What did my wifey said?" kissing her nose while hr playfully teased.

"What did your grandfather said on the letter?" she blushed looking at him and trying to avoid his teasing.

"How does a little vacation back to England sound?" he looked at her seriously.

Misaki looked distressed when Takumi held her body to his, "Don't worry, he said nothing nad in the letter he just wants to see us" kissing her temple.

"I guess, but when?" she asked.

"How does tomorrow sound?" he gave a small smile.

"Already?!" Misaki with wide eyes.

"Well, we can leave by lunch time, let's just report to school in the morning and leave the letter my grandfather made also if you have any concern you can still call for an emergency meeting with the council" he suggested.

"That could work but who shall I put in charge?" she wondered.

"Let's just discuss that while eating dinner" Takumi kissed her, "Still I would love if you call me Baby" he teased again.

"Alien" she grumbled and proceeded to place the plates.

As they ate, "I think I should give Kanou-kun a chance" she thought.

"How so?"

"Well, he's been doing a good job so far, and he gets along with the other council, "I'm actually thinking of leaving him the council when we graduate" taking a bite on her meat ball.

"True, besides we could trust him" Takumi agreed.

After eating Misaki insisted to do the dishes but Takumi at the end joined her with the chore.

Meanwhile, "You know you got talent with these photography things" complimented by an old man.

"Thanks grandpa…" said by a familiar blonde.

"So she's the trouble maker a year ago?" he thought with a chuckle, "But when my daughter spoke highly of her I'm sure she's an interesting one" he added.

"Well, Takumi goes for interesting ones don't you think?"

"I guess I agree with you Gerard" he chuckled again.

"I think she makes a good big sister" thought of the blonde.

"How so Scott?" the two older men asked.

"She whipped Takumi's ass" after that remark the three laughed.

"I guess meeting her would be fun" the old man laughed.

"And she's quite mannered and graceful too" complimented by Scott.

"She is if she doesn't try to kill you" Gerard sighed.

"I miss your grandmother" sighed by the old man.

"I can see Takumi missing Misaki-nee for three minutes" Scott whispered to Gerard who snorted.

"Well, I'll leave all the preparations to you, Gerard" the old man told.

"And you Scotty my boy should take some rest" patting the tall boy on his shoulder.

~Chapter End~

A/N: My grandma just passed away and we're holding her wake for a few days till my aunts and uncle arrive together with my cousins, pardon me if I'm just gonna update some short ones but please bare with me.

And to the person who reviewed recently I'm sorry if I suck at summaries but I do my best to get the story good *cries* I'M SOOOOOOOOORRY!,

~Yaj


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8~

Before heading to bed Misaki called her mother letting her know that she and Takumi are going somewhere out of the country for some business with his family, "Well, just be careful and have fun on your trip" Minako said, "And say can give my greetings to Patricia-san?" after that call Takumi chukled at his mother's talent getting everyone close to her.

"I guess it's time to all boss again…" she sighed.

"Of course Misa-chan, besides Aoi-kun is helping us we have enough hand, and have fun on your trip~" funny how the couple could see the moe flowers coming out the speaker of her phone.

The next day finishing their task at the school, the couple were striding at the halls of Seika, currently it was lunch time as they planned to leave everyone kept their eyes at the stylish couple walking out the school which Aoi and Suzuna complimented their matching styles.

Misaki wearing her new dress Patricia got her, matching with Takumi's button down, Aoi stressing, "Finally you look like a lady!" making Misaki pout.

Now they are waiting at the airport at a private lobby where many flight attendants kept glancing at them, knowing they are the VIPs that ther commander in chief told.

Finally their private flight arrived and both boarded.

While on their flight, Misaki got a bit sleepy Takumi put his other arm around her shoulder and invited her to lean on him, Misaki finding her heat comfortable because there's no obstacle between them she put her other arm around his wait for better comfort, Takumi leanig his head to hers the attendant gave them a blanket for more warmth.

Thinking of 12 hours worth of travel the couple decided to sleep it off.

Back at the cabin, "Ohh… my gosh those two were soooo cute~" said by the attendant.

"I know!" and the other squealed.

"Please, keep it down or else they'll wake up" said by the other male attendant.

Finally arriving at Heathrow Airport the couple were a bit tired from the flight Gerard was the one who welcomed them.

Their luggage are now being carried to their separate rooms, "You should rest and grandfather had instructed that you both should see him firsthing tomorrow" Gerard stated.

"Thank you" Misaki thanked and Gerard left.

"You should rest" Takumi kissed Misaki.

"I guess" Misaki returning the affection, while the maids are fangirling on them.

Takumi yawning, "I'll be there after they leave, okay?" he whispered making Misaki blush.

Hours later Takumi as promised sneaked in her room and laid beside her, hugging her body that perfectly fits to his.

Misaki turning around so that she could snuggle to his warmth.

Morning later, "Alien… wake up" Misaki gently pinching his nose, "Ooooi…" she playfully pouted as she slump on top of him.

"Ssssh." Takumi cuddled her tighter, "It's still early" he grumbled nuzzling his face on her neck.

"Hey! That tickles~" Misaki giggled.

"Ahem…" they heard a rusty voice and some giggle at the back.

Poor Misaki was red from head to toe.

"Your mother is already at the garden with your guests" the old man chuckled.

"I see this trouble making lady is actually the cutest it reminds me of my~" he was cut off by Takumi.

"I know you miss grandmother but can you give us some privacy please, grandfather" Takumi excused.

"Ohhh ohohohooo… I know you just want to be with your lady alone?" he playfully teased.

"Good to know we have an understanding" Takumi replied.

"Though… it's already nine in the morning and we thought you were missing only to find you with your lady"

"I get it grandfather, but please let us prepare first.

After that the old man left with his servants in tow.

"Does the perverseness runs in your family?" Misaki glared.

"Just me and my grandfather" he chuckled tackling her back to bed.

"Now where were we?" started to kiss her neck.

"Stop it pervert, were about to get up because your grandfather just said you have guests" she scold.

"And I thought I could finally get to score" he sighed.

After taking their bath they immediately got dressed to the clothes the maids had prepared, Misaki already accustomed to their foreign style clothing.

Takumi worn his plain pinkish button down with gray vest and trousers while Misaki with a cute sleeveless gray summer dress with pink ribbon at the waist with a pink matching sun hat.

"Good morning mother, brother and grandfather" greeted Takumi.

"Patricia-san, Gerard-san and Richard-sama, good morning" Misaki bowed.

"KAWAII!" squealed by Patricia, "I know you both would look cute in a matching outfit~" she coed.

"Welcome home old mate" said by a blonde sipping his tea.

"Glad to be back, Edgar, and congratulations on your wedding, I heard you knocked your wife first before getting wed?" Takumi teased.

"It was aaaall planned" the other chuckled.

"Stop it!" blushed by a caramel haired lady.

"Lydia" Takumi nodded his head noticing her presence.

"Aren't you gonna introduce us to your lovely fiancé?" asked his grandfather.

"Why of course. Misaki, meet my grandfather Richard, and my old friend Edgar the blue knight earl, and his wife Lydia"

"Nice to meet you all" she bowed.

"Gosh, I wish we could get along!" giggled by Lydia.

"Everyone please meet my fiancée Misaki Ayuzawa soon to be Usui" he proudly said.

"Hurry up so I can meet the third generation children or should I say my great grand children" the duke joked.

"Well, Misaki what do you say?" he teased.

"As much as I love you sometimes I want to strangle you" she glared and everyone laughed.

"Aahhh. She reminds me of your grandmother" the old man sighed, "I miss her"

"There, there grandfather, at least you have us right?" Gerard comforted.

"Speaking of my grandchildren, where's the youngest?" the old man asked.

Gerard pointed at the far end where a hammock was hanged the youngest walker was shirtless and wearing a cargo shorts.

"Morning, Scott!" greeted Takumi.

"Morning lover boy!" he greeted back.

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning up some of my armory toys" raising a revolver.

"Oh… do carry on" Takumi dismissed.

"I swear father, it is you who made him a war freak" grumbled by Patricia.

"And I didn't know he would like it as much as I do..." the old man innocently remarked.

~Chapter End~


	9. Chapter 9

~Chapter 9~

"Now that you both are here. Misaki as I and Patricia approve of you as Takumi's future wife" as the old man stated that Misaki instantly reddened, "First you need to comply with our country's custom being married to a noble" he added.

Misaki gave a fighting and serious look, "Well then if you approve of that then I'll leave everything to my lovely daughter's hand" patting Patricia's hand.

"Shall I explain to you Misaki-san?" asked Patricia, "As you may see getting married to a an aristocrat means you had to have a 'society debut', do you know what that means if I would ask?"

"Well, to my knowledge from our history class, women in the society who are marrying an noble or aristocrat must have an audience with the queen, am I correct?"

"TAKUUUMI~ I love your future WIIIIFEY~ she's soooo smart!" bear hugging her.

"Impressive, it's good that other schools learn our culture" clapped by Edgar.

"Anyways, that now you know you're being officially introduced let's choose your wedding dress" said by Patricia excitedly.

"Can I join?" said by Lydia with a squeal.

"Sure thing! And while we're at it lets leave the boys!" and poor Misaki was pulled somewhere by the ladies.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Takumi wondered.

"You can help me clean my guns if you want…" offered by Scott.

"No thanks…" the three older men sweat dropped.

As the men decided to have some catching up, "Ohh… I like this one, how about you Misaki?" asked Lydia.

"Well, that's a little bit revealing" Misaki blushed.

"But you'll look good in it! and expect how would Takumi reacts" Lydia giggled.

"I agree! He's such a serious and emotionless child growing up, it's nice seeing him smile, get surprised and shock!" boosted by Patricia.

"Well, he'll be the pervert he'll always be" her sweat dropped.

"You know what, let's get you a designer to have you fitted with a custom made dress!" decided by Patricia who immediately called her friend.

Shortly later the ladies headed back to the boys who's having some men talk.

"Are you done already?" asked Edgar.

"That was quicker than usual…" wondered by Gerard.

"Can I have my Misa-chan back?" whined Takumi who was followed by a laugh from the family.

"Yes you can, and you can have fun for the day with her, go out and have a tour around the town!" offered Patricia.

"Now that is said, Misa-chan~" Takumi carried her bridal style back to the castle.

"All I can say is that, that guy… was hit hard by cupid with a shot gun…" and Scott followed to retreat back at the castle.

"More like a bazooka" snorted by Gerard.

"I officially have weird kids" sighed by Patricia.

"So shall we go to the town?" asked Takumi.

"Can we?" Misaki's eyes sparkled.

"Yes we can, and if you want to walk around we can walk around too…"

Later on walking around the town Takumi wearing his gold rim aviator glasses walking around shop to shop holding lands and asking Misaki if she wants anything but she kept on refusing.

While they passed in one jewelry shop Takumi thought of getting her one without her knowing.

Stopping by a café, "Can you wait for a second?" Takumi asked.

"Sure, I'll wait" Takumi kissed her, some foreign people started to fangirl over them and took some secret photo.

Shortly Takumi's back, "Sorry, did you not wait long?" Takumi kissed her hand and held it.

"No, but you're quick… what did you do?"

"This" Takumi put something on her wrist.

"Now we got a matching one" he chuckled.

Both bracelet were white gold, Takumi's was designed as Kreisler link gram bracelet with a plain plate with Misaki's name on while Misaki's were made from the same ore but her design were more feminine though like Takumi it has a silver plate with Takumi's name.

"People would know you own me and I own you" kissing her again.

"I sometime can't bring myself to hate you" she grumbled, "Stop being so romantic" she demanded.

"I'm sorry Misa-chan but my body and soul is programmed to be romantic around you" he teased.

"Augh…" she groaned.

"Shall we go around some more?"

"Sure" the couple walked around having conversation in English when some people recognized Takumi they dragged him to get pictures, "Let's just go home?" Misaki felt a bit uncomfortable with the people flocking around Takumi.

"Agreed" and after that they walked back to the raven castle.

And as usual the tour guide was having a tour around the castle, "As you may know the Arch Duke of the Raven Castle is still living and managing around this side of town" she explained while the tourists kept on taking pictures of the place.

the unsuspecting tour guide didn't notice the blonde and his fiancé when the old Duke called out from the balcony, "Everyone I told you about the duke and apparently that's the person standing beside that young man" pointing at the balcony.

Richard replied with a wave to the tourists, "So how's the good old date, lad?" he teased his grandson.

"Made it romantic just like you trained me" Takumi jest back at his grandfather.

"Seriously?" Gerard a bit red.

"Pfft… Guys, keep the little romance down we have a single man around" laughed by Scott who's loading his briefcase on his hummer.

"And where are you going?" asked by the old man.

"Well, our dear Prince Charlie is calling me out to help him with some 'paper works' and apparently he heard I was home, so I'm the unlucky person who will be piled up with some military work… AGAIN!" he complained.

"There comes a day I will shoot him in his office in Buckingham Palace" as he enter his car.

"Well, he never changed" Takumi shrugged while Misaki giggled.

"You and your alien like family" she jest.

"Well, I would agree to that" Takumi kissed her nose.

"Why is everyone picking on me!" complained by Gerard.

"Because it's fun?" laughed by Takumi.

"Get a girlfriend, lad" and with that final joke from the Duke Takumi and Misaki headed back inside.

"Who were those three attractive men?" asked by an American tourist to the guide.

"As far as I know the man who passed by us with the lady was his grandson while the other beside him was also his grandson…" she thought.

"How about the younger guy? He's sooo cute!" squealed by the lady.

"Nigel?" the tour guide needed help from the palace guard.

"Well, the man together with the Japanese woman was the second grandson who just came home from Japan, the other who entered the vehicle was the youngest, he just also came back from service, and as far as I know he's a pilot…" he thought.

"Ahh… Nigel… that was Captain Walker our superior in Special Air force Service" said by the other sweat dropping.

"And Finally Master Gerard the oldest Grandson, I think he's going to be the next duke…" he finished.

"Can you tell me more?!" pushed by one lady with a note pad and camera.

"And who are you?" asked by the guards.

"Just a popular journalist from the British papers and this would be a good scoop because no one knew the grand children of the Arch Duke" she pressed.

"Sorry lady, but that's as far as we could talk"

~Chapter End~

A/N: Uh oh… are they gonna have an unexpected guest or intruder? What do you think? Hihi.

Sorry the story is a bit late because me and my family is mourning from my grandmommy's passing, I cried quite a lot today and I woke up late in the evening after the funeral.

*bows* sorry…


	10. Extra

~Chapter 10~ (Extra)

"Good you're back! OHH MY GOOOOSH~" sang by Patricia noticing their matching bracelets.

"What did I tell you about cupid and his bazooka?" joked by Gerard.

Meanwhile, "Ladies and gentlemen if you would follow me and our guard guide we would visit the main hall of the Raven castle.

"Now's my chance" the lady with big glasses sneakily giggled.

"NOOOOAAAH! Where in bloody hell are you?!" shouted by a deep and shady voice.

"S-sir! Back so early sir?" asked by the guard who's guiding the tourist around.

"You're on tour duties?" asked by the familiar blonde, "And what did I tell you calling me Scott when we're home? Seriously" he sighed.

"Sorry Boss Scott but Chris is caught a cold and had to rest" the other sighed.

"Anyways go get me my stash… Gerard and Takumi found it and ate most of my kept food… damn those two…" he grumbled.

"Uh… sir, your mother gave me a strict order not to let you eat any junk food…" he trembled.

"Well, is my mother around to know?"

"No, sir…"

"I swear you're more worse than my ex with her period, Scotty" commented by Gerard who just arrived.

"On second thought Noah, go get me my airsoft, the bigger one…" glaring at his brother.

Shortly after he arrived catching his breath.

"I'll give you a second to run because I'm in a good mood"

"Bloody-" Gerard's words were cut when his youngest brother started to chase him angrily.

"Don't mind that… that usually happens" sighed by Noah.

"Anyway, this is the main hall where the aristocrats usually roam around while they wait for the Arch Duke's co~" as muffled voices can be heard around the tour.

"Woaaah!" the lady with big glasses awed at the family portrait of the current family reigning on the dukedom.

Richard's wife was alive at that time while Patricia and Yuu were still young, together with a ten years old Gerard, seven years old Takumi wearing his suite cutely and Scott on his sailor like uniform.

Taking some photos around, "Offf~" she landed on her bottom.

"Are you alright, miss? I'm sorry" A familiar man said in a bit shaky voice, fixing his vest and tie.

"GEEERAAAARD!" an angry voice boomed.

"Damn…" looking at his back to check, little did he know he was pulling the lady with him in a closet.

The poor woman was sandwiched between his arms.

After the noise and angry screaming passed Gerard sighed.

"Uhm…" the lady blushed clutching on her DSLR.

"S-sorry… uhm… would you like to join me for tea?" he gentle manly offered.

"Uhm… ce-certainly" taking his hand.

Walking through the halls passing by the tour, "Isn't that Gerard?" asked Misaki.

"Now that you said it, who's the shady lady?" Patricia wondered.

"Did he became desperate?" Takumi jest.

"That could be possible…" both ladies agreed to his joke.

"Cedric, please distract my brother and tell some servants to bring tea?" telling his butler.

"Right away, master" the butler complied.

"And Cedi, please don't die"

"I'll try not too…" the poor man shivered.

"Now then, may I know your name miss?" he started his question with a wonder from the stranger.

"Liza, sir…" she felt scared from Gerard's smile.

"Are you perhaps lost from your group or decided to wonder on your own to know about our family or… you're a journalist trying to get some good scoop from my brothers who just came home?" he smirked.

"Uhm… I actually work for a known publishing company and I actually thought of getting some articles about your family, sir"

"Hmm?" raising his brow, " Well then, My name is Gerard Walker, the eldest son of Patricia Walker and Grandson of Richard Rachester" offering his hand.

"My name is Liza Thomas, I'm from XXXXX publishing" returning with a handshake.

"What made you interested with our family?" he asked.

"Well, considering that your family is one of the highest positions here in Britain and one of the famous, however as famous you are your identities from the public were remained private, and thus I want to make an article about you" she explained.

"I see…" he thought.

"But may I ask? Did the duke intend to keep you from public interest?"

"Actually no… we have no idea it was like that" he chuckled, "To be honest people around our estate knew of us and our back ground, once a year my grandfather throw a little festival due to the good harvest also my brothers and I always play around the town and usually beat each other out" reminiscing some painful childhood.

"Well, anyways do you have some more questions?"

"Yes, and actually if possible can I go around the place later to get some pictures?"

"I'll be happy to accompany you" he smiled, "If I let you wander alone my youngest brother Scott is a security freak and might mistake you as an itruder, well you are considered one but because I invited you you're my guest now" he chuckled.

"I'm sorry" she apologized.

"It's fine"

May I see some photos you've taken?" he asked.

Showing him he was impressed.

Meanwhile. "Scott, what's wrong and why are you in full uniform?" Asked by his mother having tea at the garden.

"Someone reported that we have an intruder, so please be careful around, and Takumi-nii please watch over both of them, I'll just go around patrolling"

Walking around the castle checking his grandfather, "Noah, leave the guiding to Ervin, I want you to go around the place and patrol, I have received a report we have an intruder"

"Roger that, sir" and just like the soldier he is he saluted and dismissed himself running off to check.

Back at the tea room, "Can I ask about you and your brother's, sir?"

"Please, just call me Gerard"

"Well then, Mr. Gerard can you please?"

"Lest start with Takumi, Takumi is my second brother, he is the current face of the Walker Corp, he has great knowledge with corporate things and business, also you might want to write that he's already engaged with his high school sweetheart, though if possible I want to keep their relationship private because he'll kill me if I reveal everything" he awkwardly chuckled.

"So that lady he was with is his fiancé?"

"Yes"

"And my youngest brother Patrick Richard Scott II, he's a British Military school honors graduate and immediately became captain in his young age of sixteen, and also he's the trusted and best friend of the crown prince, as I told you he's a security freak which grandfather made him the one in charge of his Duke duties, he might not know about any of these things but I assume grandfather is going to make him the next in line" he though.

"Well, you Mr. Gerard?"

"I'm the current head of the family and just like my brother I'm now taking charge of my grandfather's duty as the head of the family and the face of our family, taking charge of the things from small to big just to make sure everything is well and I'm also in charge of the family events that my grandfather usually organize way back when I was a child" he explained.

"Wow…" she awed at the brother's roles.

"Shall I take you to have some photos around the place?"

"Thank you and yes, please"

Both stood and walked around the place Gerard telling her some tales of the place.

"Well, I guess it's time for you to go?" looking outside with the orange scenery.

"I guess, it was fun being around you… I mean getting some new articles" she blushed.

"Indeed I did too… I mean being around you" he gave a smirk.

After she left, Gerard changed on to his gray button up shirt and plain trousers.

Later that evening, joining his family to eat dinner, "So did you get the girl?" his grandfather blurted.

Choking on his whine, "Ehh?"

"Don't be such an innocent child I know you were hitting on her" teased by his mother.

"Ohhh… so he was that desperate?" joked by Scott.

"I guess you could say that" replied by the couple stifling their laughter.

"Uhh… so did you catch the uhm… intruder, Scott?" Gerard tried to turn the teasing.

"Apparently the intruder was ahem, 'your unexpected guest' so I had to let it slip for you to have your… ahem relationship with a decent woman…" he chuckled.

"And as you may know I have better sources for her background and I approve of her" giving him a thumbs up.

"Why am I the center of teasing always?"

"Because it's fun bullying you?" replied by Takumi making Misaki giggle.

"And you're easily pissed…" added by Misaki.

"I can attest to that!" Scott agreed giving his future sister-in-law a high five.

Heading to bed, after Cedric prepared his evening drink and night wear, he decided to email his new found interest, "Please come over for some tea with me again, and also please join me to get you some dresses for my brother's official engagement party for the next two days" he wrote.

Already laid in bed he had a smug smile plastered on his face.

~Chapter End~

* * *

A/N: is Gerard gonna have his own love story? Tell me if you want to… lol, anyways thank you for your positive reviews and support on my feelings towards my Grandma who just died, she's the one who taught me to use my right hand and some other stuff as I grow up, my parents are not always home as I grow up, even though I'm already an adult I can't keep my emotional attachment to her.

The next chap is going back on track with our cute couple, hehe *smiley*

~Yaj


	11. Chapter 11

~Chapter 11~

"Good morning" Misaki greeted her still drowsy fiancé.

"Hm… Misa-chan~" cuddling her tightly.

"Wake up you lazy alien" pinching his nose.

"Five minutes, please?" nuzzling his nose to her bosoms.

"Seriously Takumi, get up we need to meet your grandfather and talk about the official engagement"

"Okay, okay… but you're helping me bathe" kissing her.

"Remember what your mother said about things we shouldn't do before we get to be married?"

"But we often bathe!" he childishly whined at him.

"Fine…" giving up.

As both prepared for the day the maids who entered their room giggled at the couple's antics, well mostly Takumi teasing Misaki inside the bathroom.

Placing neatly another of their matching outfits, the maids dismissed themselves and headed back to their own duties.

Joining the family eating breakfast, "Gerard, do you have any matters to do today regarding the party?" asked by the duke.

"As a matter of fact yes, I would be meeting the elders for the family gathering regarding the announcement for Takumi's engagement"

"Is that so? Well then I'll be coming with you because I have my matters to discuss with them" the old man wiped his mouth as he finish his breakfast.

"Do you have any appointments for us today?" asked Misaki.

"Actually yes, both of you are to have a pictorial for the pre engagement photos" Gerard announced.

"I see, well then I'll be borrowing Misaki in the afternoon after the pictorial finishes, we still need to fit her on some dresses, also Takumi you need to come along for us to get you on matching outfits" Patricia added.

"Well, that is settled, who is our photographer?" asked Takumi.

"You don't need to worry about that, a friend of mine is willing to give us a hand" Gerard finishing.

"Scott, any plans?" Gerard asked.

"Yes, I decided to do grandfather's work for a while and give him some rest, occasions are coming so does he paper works for him" he stated.

After they separated to do their tasks, the couple who sat at the garden hammock waiting for the photographer.

"Hey?" Misaki patted Takumi who's hugging her from the back.

"Hm?" he hummed tightening his hold on her waist and nuzzling his nose to her crook.

"Why did Scott, Gerard and your grandfather became so serious all of a sudden?"

"Well, they're always like that. They're not always the teasing type nor not so busy type, but considering for you and me to relax around them they acted like it was our usual family moments"

"Wow… and I never knew Scott can be that kind of a person, all I know about him is that he's a laid back guy who loves food…" she thought.

"Well, you never saw his strict and authoritative side, he took up his personality from grandfather"

"I see? Well how about you?"

"Hmmm? My Misa-chan suddenly got interested with me?" kissing her.

"Stop it pervert, the maids can see us" she scold, "But I'm serious who did you take up to?"

"Mother said, I resemble my father's personality"

"Oh… but for me you're you and you're perfect"

Takumi was touched on what she said kissed her.

"Oh… Sorry Am I interrupting?!" said by a familiar lady with big glasses.

"Ahem… No actually. Are you the photographer?" asked by Misaki.

"Yes… My name is Liza, nice to meet you" shaking Misaki's hand.

"And I'm Misaki, and I think you already know this guy because you're from here?" she giggled.

"How harsh, Misa-chan!" whined Takumi.

"Aww… is Takumi but hurt?" Misaki teased.

Takumi pouted like a child, Misaki sighing, "Darn it, Takumi" she hugged his waist.

"Misa-chan~"

"Stop with the lovely-dovely so early" grumbled by Gerard being accompanied by Cedric.

"Speaking of but hurt" Takumi snorted.

"You're back early?" Misaki greeted.

"Shot up Takumi… and yes, I just came back to check if my guest arrived already and settle, and I guess she just arrive shortly before I did?" Gerard kissing Liza's hand.

Blushing, "Yes I just did, and welcome back"

"Cedi, get all my papers and put it on my tea table, I'll be working here in the garden, it's such a nice morning to join my brother and his fiancé in their own task?" Cedric bowed and took what he was asked for.

As Gerard made himself comfortable in the near table and chair.

"Shall we start?" Liza finishing up her set up with the reflectors.

"Sure" Takumi replied.

"Uhm… Do we need to change clothes after some shots?" asked Misaki to her fiancé.

"Yes, I think… Mother mentioned earlier" he thought, looking at the maids on standby who're gonna assist them later on.

Their first shot was the usual pose for the couples, Takumi standing behind Misaki tightly wrapping his arms around her waist while her hand was on top of his, both have natural smile.

Second was both sitting on the hammock, Misaki was seated between Takumi's legs, Takumi's chin was rested on her shoulder and hands still wrapped around her waist.

As the carried on with their shoot, the maids were all awing at the cuteness of the couple, the head maid was squealing, "She reminds me of manager" Misaki remarked.

"I can see flowers coming out" Takumi agreed.

"NOOOOOOOAAAAAH!" a familiar voice can be heard.

"I hope Noah-san survive that one" Misaki sweat dropped.

"WHERE ON BLOODY HELL IS MY COFFEE?!" after that.

"Bless Noah's soul" thought of Cedric making the maids shiver on the remark.

"Uh… can you both hold hands showing your rings and if possible can you both kiss?" Liza asked making the maids squeal.

Misaki blushed but Takumi took hold of her and danced her around with a chuckle and did what was told.

"NOAAAAH!" the voice called out again and to their surprise the man in full combat uniform with a bored look carrying a coffee was walking towards Gerard's table.

"S-sir!" rushed by his secretary.

"I'm taking a short break" he announced, "Grandpa is one sly oldie, he let his work pile up for me" he sighed.

"You better get used to it" Gerard sipping his own tea.

Scott taking notice of the photo shoot, "You know the shoot can be fun if you both would play in water" he gave out an idea.

"can you elaborate please?" asked Liza.

"Hold on" standing and taking the hose from the gardener and pointing it to the couple, Misaki protested at first but Takumi laughed getting the idea, taking the hose from Scott.

Both couple forgot about the other's presence and started to play childishly, "Candid photos are beautiful, might as well take some you know" he patted the lady's shoulder and sat back to his place, "Noah, I'll finish up my work here" and poor Noah rushed to get the remaining pile of paper.

Getting back, "You didn't joke when grandfather piled it up" Gerard said out of shock.

"That's the twin tower" commented by Noah catching his breath.

"Uhm… the outdoor shots are done, shall we proceed indoor?" she asked.

"They need to change first, miss" said by the head maid.

The laughing couple headed back inside to change, "You should stay for a while and have some break" offered Gerard to Liza.

"So Are you going to be my date for the party?" he shamelessly blurted making the lady fluster and almost dropped the camera.

"Takumi, It confirms Gerard is desperate" he laughed.

"Shut up" grumbled by Gerard.

"So? Your answer?"

"Well, if it's alright I guess, but I don't have a dress yet" she panicked a bit.

"Mother get it covered" he smiled.

Getting back to her work she proceeded to get the couple's picture, first it was at the piano both playing side by side, the next one was both standing on top of the staircase with the same pose as their first photo and until they have took so many shots, Liza thanked them while the couple thanked her for her hard work.

Finally the couple were greeted by Patricia who just came back from her short trip and brought back Lydia and Edgar with her. After the couple changed they proceeded to the well known boutique, Takumi was fitted with silver three piece suit with white button up and red ascot tie.

Misaki on the other hand with a modern strapless white dress going down her mid thigh, silver lace with red ribbon on her side, coming out from the fitting room Takumi's eyes almost fell seeing how cute and gorgeous his fiancé is.

Also Patricia enjoyed the shy company of Liza who refused clothes which are revealing, but Patricia played a little rough when she dressed her in a backless dress and showed it to Gerard who had a nose bleed shortly after.

Finishing with their errand, Richard called them that the brothers need to have a new painted portrait for some event and it needed to be formal.

Calling Scott who visited the airbase for inspection answered back that he will be home shortly.

Immediately Takumi changed on his khaki colored suit with black ascot tie, Gerard on his classic British suit while Scott as a soldier he is, he had worn his formal dress with full collar, thick braids of aiguillette and beret.

It was late in the evening when they finished all their planned tasks, still the family ate dinner as they usually have.

"Good night" Takumi kissed his fiancé.

"Good night" she yawned and snuggled comfortably.

"Perfect fit" he gently chuckled.

"Hm…" nuzzling her face to his chest.

"I guess you're to tired to talk" patting her back and he too drifted to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

~Chapter 12~

As the day of the engagement party came, the couple was busy right after they been woken up by the head maid.

Everything was well taken care of Gerard as the new family head, from the food tasting and wine, to the décor and motif, and after the article about the family came out many more journalist became interested of the family thus Scot decided he will triple the security of the castle also the privacy of the family.

"Gerard, I'll leave the security authority to you, I'll be back by evening" said by his youngest brother with his stoic look.

"I understand, have a safe trip" he bid.

"I will"

Getting back with the couple, they're both relaxing a bit from all the busy things Gerard and Patricia pressed them to do.

Having tea with the other couple Lydia and Edgar they discussed things in the future, what the other couple was planning.

Lydia again was impressed with Misaki's choice of work and admired her, "You know there is one thing that I can't do…" Misaki blushed.

"Tell me what is it?" asked by Lydia.

Misaki leaned and whispered to her ear, "Ehh? We have a full day then, come with me!" and after that Lydia pulled Misaki with her.

"Your wife just took my fiancé…" Takumi sighed.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Edgar asked.

"Might I interest you with a good game of chess?" he asked.

"That would be splendid"

At the kitchen, "Now then let's teach you how to bake!" giggled by Lydia.

"Oh… you ladies are baking?!" burst by Patricia excitedly.

"Uh-huh! I'm teaching Misaki!"

"Can I join?"

"The more the merrier mother" Misaki added.

"If Yuu-kun would be around he'll be so proud of his son" she suddenly blurted.

"Oh… Gerard and Takumi's father?" Misaki asked.

"No dear, Only Takumi and Scott"

"Huh?" the ladies confused.

"You see I married twice" she smiled a bit.

"EEEEH!" surprising the two younger ladies.

"Gerard's father is one of the nobles I was agreed to be married off, but right after Gerard was born he died in a heart failure, he was always sick, but despite all of that he was a good man, he sticked with me through thick and thin, he put up with my sour moods even before I was carrying Gerard, also he's a push over but that's part of his charm." Giggling at the memories she had with her first husband.

"Wow, loosing someone you love was really heart breaking" Misaki thought.

"Indeed, especially when you have great love and attachment to them" Lydia sadly remarked.

"It was hard for me actually, raising Gerard alone, I mean he was handful and a bit sickly too, but I loved him with all my might for us to live like we should normally would" she sighed, "Then their came a time when one of my suitors heard that I was widowed, he threatened me and my son with terrible things, wanting me to be his, but father took action and hired a high ranked royal soldier" she thought.

"Like Scott?" asked Lydia.

"Yes, but my son's position is a bit higher than his, he'll be so proud of him" she sighed again.

"Me and Gerard have a new body guard from the RAF or known as the Royal Air Force, his name is Yuu Hirose and yes he's Japanese, Gerard took liking on him, it was a bit off when he started to call him papa" she giggled at the cute memory of little Gerard.

"Me and Yuu don't get along much but as time passes by, I find him gentle, kind, loving and attractive, sometimes annoying on his security issues"

"He's really sweet, I can see him in Takumi's form, how he sometimes be annoying yet sweet" smiling at Misaki.

"A year later, me and him decided to be official, Gerard was happy and as for father, he was happy and glad that I married a capable man with honor, after our marriage we were blessed with" sighing, "More boys… there comes Takumi and Scott" the ladies with some maid giggled.

The maids stopped and listened, "To be honest I really want a girl, but Takumi gave me a daughter that I could play dress up with" smiling at Misaki who suddenly felt fear on her monster like personality on regards of fashion.

"But it was fine, since those boys are sweet, though they're all daddy's boys" she sighed.

"And because Yuu is Japanese we decided to name our first born Japanese, that's why we came up with Takumi, however se decided to name Scott, little Scotty because he was ahem, made in Scotland where we had our second honeymoon" she giggled.

"Then came another heart break after he was called on a secret mission, if he refuse it would cause problem to all of us, it includes charges against him and my father's position" again she looked saddened, "There on that last mission of his, me and the boys lost him" a tear escaped her eyes.

"Takumi and Gerard was really upset, while poor Scott who's only 3 years old at that time had no clue, also what upset us the most is that the military stated they did not find his body"

Misaki and the others comforted her, "Scott on the other hand, grew up with the story and believed that he's still alive"

"So the reason why he joined the military is that he could find his father?" Misaki asked.

"Well, Scott enrolling on a military school got Gerard and Takumi worry, well mostly Gerard, he loves his brothers so much but he doesn't even show it."

"Scott idolizes his father so much that he wanted to be like him. That's why I said if Yuu-kun would be around he'll be so proud of him also Takumi for landing a cute and lovable girl like you" hugging Misaki.

"Goodness, those three might get in to fights but they'll always be around to help each other"

"Wow, having siblings like that would be nice" Lydia remarked.

"By the way, I never knew how did Takumi and Edgar became best friends?" Lydia asked.

"That is a good question, it was so funny how they became friends too" Patricia wiping her tears.

"Eh?" the ladies wondered again.

"Shall I tell them the story, madam?" asked by Richard's butler.

"Thank you Gilbert" she smiled.

"You see, young master Gerard and his Excellency were playing back then but accidentally they fought over something childish, Young master Takumi rushed to know what was making such ruckus only to find his Excellency pushing the young master Gerard and young master Takumi came to help him when little master Scott attacked his poor Excellency" he stated.

"Uh…" the two ladies were out of words.

"Young master Scott was really scary back then, he would glare at his Excellency every time he came to visit and play with the young masters.

Chuckling, "His Excellency would receive a glare from young master Scott who would cling to young master Gerard, thus he decided to be friends than a bully remembering how Young master would bite, but he became close to young master Takumi in regards of playing their favorite game of chess" he finished.

"No wonder Edgar shivers every time Scotty's around" Lydia thought.

"Sorry about that ladies" Patricia came back fresh, "By the way, dear why do you want to learn how to bake?" she added.

"Uhm… Takumi's birthday, I want to make him something that isn't burnt" blushing.

Ohh, my gosh!" the two others squealed.

"We have a whole morning to use for that!" and they again started baking.

~Chapter End~


	13. Chapter 13

~Chapter 13~

"Oh… growing up around the Raven castle is quite an adventure for the boys" giggled by Patricia, "They kept me company, especially their sibling antics" she added.

"There's this one time Takumi caught me sighing many times and I didn't notice that I was mumbling wanting to have a Baby girl when they dressed up their little brother with a wig and tried to trick me that little Scotty was a girl"

"What?!" they giggled while Gilbert chuckled at the memory.

"As a mother I played along and acted happy, seeing the boys happy made my mood lift" she giggled how sweet they are.

"Was Scott angry?" asked Misaki.

"No he was enjoying and really in to it" Patricia giggled.

"I can attest to that" Gilbert seconded.

"Anyways let's put the batter on to its mold!" Patricia instructed.

"So Duke Rachester was the one who suggested the new attire for Misaki?" Lydia asked surprisingly.

"Yes, it surprised us also" blushed by Misaki.

"Father was really reminded by mother when he looks at you" giggled by Patricia.

"He wants you to show your identity by showing your foreign and exhibiting your beauty" she added, "Even though it was last minute it was worth it, besides Takumi looked dashing with his matching suit" imagining the couple.

"Any~" she was cut odd by Gerard who just came in.

"Mother, sorry to interrupt but in a few minutes you both need to prepare also Scott wants us to gather at his study before the party starts" informing the.

"Ohh my, already?" Thought of Lydia, "I guess Edgar and I needed to head back and prepare as well, see you both later!" kissing the older woman and her new best friend.

After the couple changed to their formals, Misaki had worn a beautiful red kimono, with a black obi, the red kimono was embroided with golden Sakura threads, Takumi on the other hand worn an all black three piece suit and a red ascot neatly tucked on his black button up shirt, the ascot was designed with small golden Sakura flowers like Misaki's.

Walking down the hall Misaki walked with grace just like what she was thought, her hair was tied in to a bun.

Takumi holding her hand tightly as they walk to the study.

Arriving the couple were greeted by Gerard and Patricia and was shortly joined by the old man.

"Sorry to make you wait" Scott with a wide smile, "You see I have a happy news also a gift, especially for momma" he toothily grinned.

"Cut to the chase Scott" said by Gerard plainly.

"this would make a great anniversary gift for momma" opening the huge double door revealed a man wearing on his rugged combat pants and a clean looking shirt, the man was tall and rugged looking with his scruffy beard.

"Patricia, my love" after he said that Patricia recognized his voice and immediately run up to him forgetting she was wearing a very high heels.

"Yuu-kun! You're a live!" kissing him despite his rugged state.

"Sorry honey, I might ruin your dress" holding her tightly.

"Seeing you alive and well? I don't care about my dress I missed you a lot" she cried.

"F-Father?!" burst by the two other boys, stunned, shocked and surprised.

"But how?" asked Richard, "Can you explain why are you alive and more importantly if you were alive though the years why didn't you contact us?" the old man angrily spat.

"I'm sorry to have worried you, sir" he stood straight, "After my whole squad got wiped out, some terrorist took me as prisoner, in that matters they tortured and made me spill any data about our military system" he seriously spoke.

"Though out the years I didn't give in, they left me there inside the little prison bringing me water and a small piece of bread or anything edible for the day"

"That's why you're so skinny now"

"I actually look better than the last time I was rescued" he sighed.

"But how? How did you get away?"

"I guess, me and you just made us a super soldier" smiling at his tallest son.

"Four month ago me and my mates decided to track poppa's old location, well… with the help of our strategist known as my boss we un coded the underground base which poppa was held in, and I'm sorry if I broke a promise that I wouldn't be in the front lines" he sadly said.

"At first I didn't recognize him but looking closer I got his eyes and very familiar feature after we brought him to our camp's hospital to be treated and cleaned up.

"Aww… my boys are complete" cried by Patricia.

Hugging her sons together with her husband, "You know dear, it's our big boy's big day to day" Patricia smiled at Takumi and Misaki who's giving a happy smile with tears.

"Oh my, you landed yourself a good lass, my boy" shaking Misaki's hand.

"Uhm… hello my name is Misaki Ayuzawa" returning the gesture.

"And I'm Yuu Hirose, Gerard, Takumi and big boys Scott's father" with a smile.

"I think you should go and clean yourself up Yuu, because me and the lads don't mind delaying the party a bit" he smiled at the young boys while they give him their approval.

"I'll go remove that sand paper on your face too" joked by Patricia.

"You just missed me so much you want to make up with me" her spouse jested.

"Now I know why mother told me you resemble your father" Misaki looked at Takumi.

"So mind telling me what my mother told about me?" he smugly smirked and winked.

"Not a chance, that's between the ladies and me"

After Yuu had changed into his old military formals that he kept as a spare, Patricia cleaned him up by cutting his hair short just like she always so and shaved his face clean, recognizing him as his old profile, they headed out to meet their family.

Gerard on his tuxedo together with Richard Scott on his own military formals just like in the painting, and the couple who had matching outfits, the family stood above the ballroom balcony in between of the grand staircase, Richard as the Arch Duke greeted.

"Tonight we celebrate the official engagement of my grandson Takumi to his lovely partner Miss Misaki Ayuzawa" everyone cheered and congratulated, "Also this will be my last greeting address for which I am retiring, I happily would announce the new official head of our family branches and position before I step down" everyone went silent at first but then it caused an uproar.

The longest raining duke suddenly would retire and announcing his heirs.

"But before I call my heirs I would like to give my message to my dear grandson, Takumi. Lad, I've been around since you were in diapers and running around tottering, since you were a child I know you're going to be a great man, not just you but also your brothers, I'm so proud of the things you've achieved also the fact the life you choose, you my boy will face many obstacle just like I did but facing those will need great helping hand or in short you need a partner. Now that you found one, I know you'll both overcome it no matter how harsh it may be, Takumi always have fun on things you do, don't force yourself in to it, that's what your grandmother used to scold me" he chuckled.

Takumi and Misaki gave him a tight hug, "My dear grandchild-in-law, take care of my grandson" he patted her hand.

"And As I stated I am announcing my heirs. Gerard, you've contributed great deal in our family, taken care of everything and continued to do it, Gerard my boy, I want you to continue your job, and as of now you are the new head of the Rachester home" patting the man on the shoulder while Gerard returned with a smile.

"Takumi, as an Usui, you knew from the beginning that you are to inherit the Usui group that my late wife left, and Misaki to inherit the Usui foundation which is being ran by the Usui women, I expect great thing from you both" giving a gentle smile to them.

"And lastly, Richard Patrick Scott Rachester II, good luck on the paper works, you're the new duke" after his teasing announcement.

*Thud* dropping his phone, "P-p-p-p-p-paper w-w-w-w-w-WOOORKS?!" he burst, standing frozen.

"I remark you're not afraid of bullets but you're afraid of a mare paper" snorted by the old man making their guests muse.

"What mare papers? Those pile of papers are the same height of the twin tower!" he panicked.

"Congrats, bro! you got yourself a new job!" teased by Gerard.

"For the love of- NOAAAH! Get the shredder!" and he rushed out of the room.

"Just wow…" Misaki thought.

"That surprised me too, I know" Takumi replied.

~Chapter End~

* * *

A/N: Poor Scott *rofl*


	14. Chapter 14

~Chapter 14~

As the party carried on the couple mingled with the guests who congratulated them, many were impressed with Misaki how skilled and talented she is, some praising Takumi on how he landed himself a beautiful and talented yet smart woman. Gerard on the other hand kept his guest company at the garden while poor Scott is still trying to recover from the shock.

"I heard from your mother that you both are still in high school, am I correct?" asked by one noble.

"Indeed we are" Takumi shortly replied.

"Is Japan really a good spot to go on vacation?" asked by a lady, "Also do they have cute guys there?!" she squealed.

"Uhm… yes my country is a beautiful place, though we might have strict rules around but the rules makes our place safe and beautiful" Misaki replied.

"Well then, that will go on my vacation list!" she declared.

"Come and see us when you do so we can tour you around" Misaki offered whom which was returned by a hug from the lady.

"Takumi, is it true they have beautiful women in Japan?" asked by a pale man.

"Well, you can see for yourself" winking at Misaki making some ladies squeal at their intimacy.

"Alien" she playfully slapped Takumi making their guest amused.

"Son, have you seen your brother?" asked by Yuu.

"Which one father?"

"Gerard"

"He's with… ahem… his friend" Takumi answered while Misaki winked with a giggle to Patricia who returned with a sly smile.

Meanwhile, "I've read your article" he blurted.

"Oh… you did?" she slightly smiled.

"You wrote everything well, also my brother's engagement, however why didn't you name them?" he asked.

"Well, I promised that I wouldn't leak any real info about your family, I mean I don't want to cause trouble, besides it was enough to make my boss happy" she smiled.

"You know when you smile you look beautiful" he blurted senselessly.

"Eh?" she looked surprised.

"I mean" Gerard removed her glasses, "With or without this you look pretty" he smiled.

"I want to make it official" he suddenly announced.

"Eh?!" surprising the lady again.

"I mean I want you to be our official press" holding her hand.

"I can give you sources fresh from the family"

"Why me?" she asked shyly.

"I trust you" kissing her hand.

"One more thing, because I really took a liking on you" he added, "Can I court you?" after he said that the poor shy lady blushed and looked horrified.

"I won't take no for an answer" he tried being pressy and cute.

"HHNN!" the poor lady could only playfully slap his shoulder.

"That's a yes then?" he laughed, "You won't regret it" tilting her chin.

"By the way congratulations on becoming official head of the family" she warmly smiled making Gerard shudder a bit.

"T-thank you" hearing the cheers inside, "I think we need to go back, I think they are having a toast" he said.

Nodding they headed back inside.

It was almost time to show the pre-engagement photos, "Mom, can you wait for me in a bit? Well, I mean delay it for a few minutes, I need to rush picking up an important package that my subordinates cannot even drop to me right now" Scott said irritably.

"Sure, sweety, but please hurry up" touching his cheek.

"Careful buddy" pated by his father.

Leaving, "I can't believe he's having work related things while we're at a family matter!" Gerard suddenly blurted.

"Duties will be duties my boy, especially when you're on call" said by Yuu in understanding.

"He's pissed more than we are actually" added by Takumi.

"Hope he'll be safe" Misaki said worriedly.

"I'm done changing, mom, dad" Scott kissing both of his parent, wearing his thick and rough brown leather boots and his huge fitted combat uniform, "NOOOAAAH!" he called.

"Geez, boss I got the chopper covered!" replied by his trusty assistant.

"Still you're not driving, you're much worse than the crown price, both of you are like drunk Scotsman" commenting that the retired duke snorted.

"I'm still worried he'll flyover some ducks or birds" said by Patricia who was followed by a laugh from her family.

Shortly later he came back, Takumi and greeted him, "So what was that important package?"

"This" showing a cute English bulldog puppy.

"Important?" Gerard and Takumi glared.

"How should I know? And besides this little falla was worth it!" raising the little white puppy.

"Shall we start?" he asked.

As the new Duke Scott took the honor of announcing the pre-engagement slide and video. It showed all the photos that were all taken that day.

As it ended many young ladies squealed and awed at the sweetness of the couple, as more guest talked and congratulated them.

"So tell me boy, did Misaki came in to high status family in Japan?" asked by one older woman who looked like critic and hypocrite.

The family came and look at the woman with utter shock, the guests as well listened.

As Takumi about to answer Misaki stopped him, "I'm sorry madam, but I only came from an average family, both parents working to sustain our family, I myself work to help my parents also the same time go to school" she finished.

The woman raising her eye brow, "Oh… my… are you sure you're not after this young man's fame, name and wealth?" covering her smirking lips with her old fashioned fan, her daughter the same age as Misaki and Takumi giggled, "I think my daughter is well suited with this fine young man" she shamelessly said.

"Excuse me?" Misaki trying to compose herself, "My family work the money with a clean job and so am I, I never intended to be with Takumi just for that, it's actually more than that" she smiled at him while Takumi smiled with content kissing her temple.

"I love Takumi and his existence alone, not for what he has" she finished.

They heard an audible sigh and turned their attention to the young soldier who's massaging the bridge of his nose, "Lady Abigail, I cannot let that humiliation of a family slide, you see my rule is you mess with my family you mess with me" he stated.

As the woman about to speak Scott put his hand in a stop motion, "I have every right to speak like this, why? Well, simple as my grandfather handed down the title to me it's not just the title I took upon, it's also the pride, security and authority, which means the rules I make will be followed by the two other branch or my brothers" he stated, "and by means of my position I have to give security to them, as you may know you disrespected my future sister-in-law which would reflect to me, and by means is that you disrespect her you disrespect me" making things clear, the woman paled from his glare.

Everyone was stunned while Richard was really impressed and proud, "Well said lad" he whispered.

"You know, I'm not the kind of person you want to bump in with because I have lots and lots of friends, you see, in under a minute I can mess up your life. And that's not a bluff, I'm sorry to be rude but you just crossed the line" he flatly said.

Takumi was surprised how his brother made the woman shiver in fear, "NOOAAAH!" calling out his secretary.

"Get my aspirin and change of clothes, I want to rest in my office I need to finish reports and the paper works grandpa left, UGGGGHH SO MUCH MISSERY! And soon to have gray haaaair!" muffled voice and complaints can be heard as he left the room.

"He was right for the position I gave him" smiled by the old man.

"Indeed, he did well if I say so myself" admired by Takumi.

"He'll be the terrifying type one too" Gerard remarked.

"I say, he'll do a greeeeeat job" Misaki complimented.

"The complaints though…" Patricia giggled.

Peeking at the double door, "Yo big bros see me at the office if you're both free later, I need to talk with something" said by their brother who comically informed.

"That was a 360 degrees personality change" added by Richard.

~Chapter End~

A/N: Scott has personality issues I might add…


	15. Chapter 15

~Chapter 15~

After the party finished, the couple finally settled in their room and prepared for bed when Takumi was called by Gerard regarding their little brother's request, Takumi wearing his sleeping robe the same with Gerard, he left Misaki to sleep first because she was tired.

The brothers were not surprised to see their brother already snoozing and sleeping on his leather white high back modern executive swivel chair, legs crossed on top of his oak classic table back leaning on the back rest and both arms falling off the arm rest.

Mature he may be but he's still in a young age and a child in the eyes of his brothers and parents.

Takumi having an idea Gerard played along too, taking some few pictures with their brother they decided to wake him up.

As they discussed some few things and decided they would help each other and not try to kill each other for once they agreed, bidding their goodnight they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, "Good morning boys, you're up early?" asked by Yuu who came down together with his wife.

"We always do, right Takumi?" Gerard played.

"Hn" Takumi nodded sipping his tea, Misaki on the other hand agreed as well with a nod.

"Poppa, Momma, me and the big lads decided to have a family day in one of our countryside villa where grandma put up the orphanage, the one that has a wide lake and forest" Scott said.

"That would be great and fun!" Patricia cheered.

"Misa-chan wants to see the children" Takumi stated.

"I want to greet and play with them" she said.

"Uhm… I'll call Liza, maybe she wants to come" blushed Gerard.

"Or you want her to come" Misaki giggled at her teasing.

After preparing their things and all their needs, they hopped on Scott's owned Helicopter and flew off to their designated place.

Arriving, the head mistress and some workers together with the poeple maintain the place got busy and accommodated them.

Everyone gathered at the garden where the lake was and set up some good old classic barbecue reminiscing the brother's childhood spending with their father.

Takumi comically worn the apron Gerard gave him as a joke, Takumi on the other hand thought it would be a good prank for Misaki too.

Gerard gave the same thing to his father, as the ladies noticed it they giggled, Takumi smirked at Misaki who asked what the apron said.

Pointing at his pouting lip poor Misaki was red to the roots, funny how the oldest couple teases her.

Children gathered up around Misaki and played with her, Takumi thought of the future having many children with her, when one of the young care takers gave a day old infant to Takumi.

Misaki taking a peek made her coo at the cute pink bundle, handing her the baby both felt like they were real parents.

Lisa took the moment to capture it.

As they spent the day with food and drinks with the family catching up with some matters, Liza joined Scott taking candid photos of the family, while Takumi and Gerard thought of an idea borrowing Liza's spare camera and took pictures with their camera shy brother.

Eating and teasing was they all did the whole day, though they wondered where did the old man go, however Gerard told them that he had to see someone but will be back and see them later at home.

"Here" Takumi offered Misaki a sausage only to pull it when Misaki was about to bit, instead he kissed her.

Misaki on the other hand playfully pinched his cheeks, "They're just like us back in the day" sighed by Patricia which Yuu agreed.

As the day finished Scott brought them back home, while in the chopper ride Misaki awed at the green landscape she could see.

Arriving, "Mother, Father please dress up something nice for tonight" said Gerard.

"And wait for us to come and get you" said Takumi and Misaki nodded with a smile under his arms.

"I'll go pick up grandpa, I'll be back shortly" said Scott with his bored tone.

Takumi and Gerard looked at each other and decided to go to work after their parents left, Misaki joined them later on to help.

As every servants and butlers prepare the ballroom with formal decorations and family photos that had been ordered to keep due to tragic matter, now it was ordered to be cleaned and put back to its old position.

Finally as the evening came guests started to arrive, many butlers were assisting many guests.

Takumi and Misaki are formally dressed except Misaki took a liking dressing up in a kimono. It became a habit to wear it as a formal while Takumi wears a matching motif for her.

They also greeted many guests and Gerard on the other hand was with Lisa helping her with some preparations.

"I think it's time to start" said by Misaki which Takumi agreed, the couple came to get Patricia and Yuu only to find them having tea and some sweet talks.

Dressed in their formals, the couple was really curious what their children had prepared for them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our celebrants for tonight!" stated by Gerard in the middle of the ball room.

Everyone clapped and greeted the older couple.

Patricia felt so warmhearted for what her children had prepared, to their surprise her youngest son arrived with her father, wearing black leather jackets, assuming her father yet in the old age still drives his classic Harley while her youngest took up to him.

Clearing his throat and taking the microphone from his older brother, "To night we celebrate my parent's 19th wedding anniversary" he started.

"Thank you for the years of taking care of us brothers, especially to mom who kept on supporting us even you were badly ill at that time you stayed in America to recover.

Gerard taking the mic, "You supported me through thick and thin when I was in doubts in myself if I could help grandfather managing the family and the time when I felt betrayed" ending with a sigh.

Handing the mic to Takumi, "Been with me on my worries and the time I found the love of my life and supported us through our relationship, and also for loving her instantly" and lastly returning the mic to their youngest.

"I'm sorry if I broke your heart when I decided to enter military school and joined the patrol squad, kept secrets that you should never know I was in front lines, but the reason to that is that, I want to know what's the reason why pop cannot refuse such orders and his disappearance, I know he as alive because there is no proof he was dead" he started, looking at their mother her tears started to form.

"I believed because no one did, I want your happiness momma, that's why I took a gamble, and it did reward us" looking at his father.

"Momma, thank you for supporting me if even my brothers didn't, they got mad and hated me in it instead, I understood their pain after loosing pop but all was well after I proved myself, thank you for the love and support ma!" hugging his sobbing mother, lateron was joined by the brothers.

"I love you boys" awed by their mother.

"Sorry I made you guys worried and angry" said by Yu.

"We understood after Scotty boy knocked some sense in both of us" everyone clapped at how the family's closeness and how active the boys in their new tasks.

After the hear warming thanks to their mother, Misaki decided to start the night with something she came up yesterday before she and Takumi fell asleep.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as yesterday when Grandfather formally introduced and deemed us with new titles I thought of a good way to start my part, I meet the children earlier this afternoon who are orphans and being cared by the Usui foundation and I found many talents within them, thus I want to show it to everyone also helping them develop tings that they can grow" as children came out from the tender age of seven up to the age of eleven they lined up at the front side by side.

As the children started to sing, again Patricia eyes watered but Yuu hugged her with a happy smile on his face, "That the song I sang to you always" kissing her temple.

"You never fail to make cheesy moments" gently patting his cheeks.

As the children sang "God gave me you" the couple's old photos kept on sliding, it was from the time Takumi was not yet born.

After it finished Takumi took the mic and started to tell a little story.

"Once upon a time there lived a beautiful young widowed mother with her son in a castle named Raven castle, at that time she was very sad when the duke decided to give her a body guard because her scary suitor had threatened her" he started.

"And there came her knight and shining armor who saved her multiple times" Misaki this time joined telling the story.

"There she started a new meeting a close friend she can tell her worries and trouble, also a helping hand to raise her little boy" said Takumi showing a picture of the three with Gerard in a young age of three.

"It didn't take long when both fell for each other" Misaki said as they show a picture of the couple on their first date.

"I might say he never fail to amaze me back then" Patricia commented with a giggle.

"A year later they decided to be married" and came the picture of the couple on their simple wedding.

"And three month later they knew they were expecting this guy" Misaki said with a giggle linking her arm to Takumi's arm.

"Ahem you mean alien!" joked Gerard earning some few laughs from the guests.

"Life was going great after ahem they give birth to 'that alien' as the geek said" Takumi comically glared at his laughing brother.

Pictures of Takumi and Gerard started to show up.

"When another bundle of happiness came the happy couple's way" Misaki finished, pictures of Patricia in the hospital showed with a little blue bundle in her hand Takumi making a peace sign while Gerard trying to take a peek at the small Baby, Patricia with a content smile while Yuu wrapping his wife with his arms protectively.

"Now that years have passed, everything went well just like what had the couple had dreamed of" Takumi stressed showing his smile.

"The three of us would like to thank you both for believing on us and supported us, especially mother" Takumi handed his mother a banquet together with Misaki.

"And I personally thank you for giving birth to this alien for me love and spend my forever" holding Takumi's hand making the couple laugh.

"Hope you enjoyed our gift" Takumi said which agreed by the couple.

While Gerard showed another slide show but it was pictured from their little day out.

"You see, mother, father, in order for me and Takumi to put all this there is this scheming behind this and the master mind is that bigfoot right there" pointing at Scott who's eating.

"Me and the boys had dreamed to see you smile like this again and it warms us is that our dream came true" a tear escaped his eyes, "We might have our own lives and roles to the society, but for us it always you who goes first, and this is our way to show it to you"

The young ladies inside the ballroom gushed and squealed after Scott's image came in to view, shirtless and only a board shorts on guitar on hand.

"Well that was un expected" commented by Gerard who is amused.

"I'm gonna be molested in no time" said by Scott out of fear.

"The three of us wants to thank you for everything you have sacrificed and gave us" Gerard gave his warmest smile.

"Mother here's a little throw back to make you laugh" Gerard added.

A meme appeared where the young Scott was wearing a long blonde wig which looked like a mini Patricia doing hair flip while the other was his current look, shirtless and wearing his combat pants and huge boots kneeling in one leg trying to shoot his sniper, with a caption get a guy who can do both.

Everyone cracked up on his younger self.

"Things you do as the youngest son" face palming.

"Hey boss? Can you wear that wig again?" joked by Noah.

Everyone went silent when he answered, "Say Noah, see that closed window?" pointing, "You're gonna go through that without being opened or you want me break ten of your bones 'AGAIN?'" glaring, "Choose?"

"The window is much more inviting, uh… sir…" sweating.

"We have to postponed that tonight, I might upset mom if I threw you here to there" he hissed.

"That's a good plan, Scott" approved by Gerard.

"Do you want to take his place, deaaaar big brother?" changing his glare at him.

"Noah your pretty much wants to go through that window" hiding behind Lisa.

"Traitor" mumbled by Noah.

"Now no one will take me seriously" shaking his head in misery.

"I never took you seriously" patted by his friend the crown prince.

"Remind me not to invite you next time" again he glared.

"Ahem, well all the things I want to tell my parents was said by my brothers already but, I want to thank them in my own way" he started, "To mom who supported and believed in me even if the two traitors didn't, quoting my brothers" that made their guests muse again.

"And to pop who wasn't around physically when I was growing up but you became an inspiration, your name written in the hall of fame and as a hero, and I for myself wanted to make a name for me like what you did , I think that's about it so thank you" giving his parents a hug.

"Noah, play the clip" he ordered and removed his blazer leaving him with his dress shirt and two buttons undone and covered with vest.

When the music played and the huge LED lit everyone turned their attention to it.

"Happy anniversary mom and pop, and this song is for you" he stated and started to play his guitar, many guitars were display behind him placed on stands.

"From Bahanapana days, playin' in the waves

I couldn't help be happy.

Come to middle school, tryin' to be cool

Strugglin' to find my identity.

From the first day I picked up my guitar

I never thought that I would come this far.

Oh, graduation, yes it came so fast,

I never thought it'd pass.

Yeah

I can't remember all the steps I took

But all I know is that they led me here to look at them

and smile

(From childhood to his current age, the photos kept on rolling, and there are time that some ladies would gush on the siblings photo)

Yeah

And if it wasn't for my past disgressions,

Who is to say that I would be the man

That I am

Today.

The man I am.

Summers in Kauai,

Surfing in July,

Every jam sesh help me to be

Grateful for today, and excited for tomorrow.

Every wave helped me to see

That this couldn't have been just a coincidence

That I so happened to be on this side of the fence.

I think it had to be the choices I made

So that I'd never fade.

Yeah

I can't remember all the steps I took,

But all I know is that they led me here to look at them

and smile

Yeah

And if it wasn't for my past digressions,

Who is to say that I would be the man

That I am

Today.

The man I am.

Ho-ohh

The man I am.

With every wave that I've caught

Helped my train of thought.

Every song that I sing helps me see

That every obstacle I face, I can erase

'Cause it led me to the place I wanna be.

This is the man that I am.

And this is the man that I wanna be.

The man I am

Ohh

The man I am

Yeah

The man I am

"The man I am~" finishing his song he smiled naturally.

Again with the collective squealing.

"Earlier I asked miss. Lisa if she could flash a cute, candid and funny picture of my boys" and the picture appeared in the back ground.

Takumi with Misaki posed with Gerard who is taking a selfie while on the background is Scott sleeping lazily on the chair, poor Noah trying to fix him to position.

"They may fight and almost kill each other but I know deep inside they love each other" she giggled.

"I agree~" Misaki teased only the family could hear.

"Nope!" replied by the three.

"Keep denying boys…" laughed by their father.

"But, for them to work thing the way they want and advantage for the family, they work together, and this is the proof, boys, thank you for all the moments and things you do for me, even your father can't give me a baby girl" giggling.

"Back up plan" Gerard and Takumi pointed their little brother in the middle.

"I'm gonna enjoy throwing brothers on that nice closed window" he commented making his brothers pale.

"I love you so much, and Takumi, Gerard thank you for giving me daughters" she smiled at Misaki and Lisa.

"How about you?" Yuu asked Scott.

"On the contrary I'm married to my couch and dating the paper works" he flatly said making everyone again laugh.

~Chapter End~

* * *

A/N: I can't believe that was long. Can anyone guess Scott's role in the story? I mean to the family *smiley*


	16. Chapter 16

~Chapter 16~

"Happy Anniversary Patricia!" greeted by one guest to the couple.

"It was like yesterday that both of you started to court each other, I remember it clearly as well too!" said by the lady's husband.

"Oh my~" giggled by Patricia who was followed by Yuu's chuckle.

"So deary, now that you are the new mother of the foundation do you have a new program?" asked by another high social woman to Misaki who's having themselves some light drinks.

"Actually, I have. Me and Takumi had thought about it and made an agreement to it" she said.

"I might say you are quite fluent in our language already" giggled by the lady, "Goodness are you really Japanese?" she teased.

"A hundred percent madam" she replied with a jest.

"It's good Takumi found himself a fine young lady" said an old woman warmly making Misaki blush.

Takumi on the other hand loved the compliments Misaki had been receiving when Gerard spoke, "Before we end the night, we want you to have a little laugh" he kept on laughing.

When another clip showed which was yesterday night when they silently entered Scott's study, Takumi and Gerard on the other hand did their best not to burst laughing at Scott who's shirtless both crossed legs up his table and body slouching on his modern high back swivel chair, wearing his military pants and boots made them think he was too tired to change.

"Sotty… ooi!" Gerard nudge with a little laugh.

"Scott, your girlfriend came to visit" Takumi laughed as well.

"Oi… wakey-wakey!" Gerard nudged again.

Rubbing Scott's tiredness, "Hang on, I'll go get her" standing up and opening the door he suddenly stopped.

"I don't have a girlfriend" he flatly said and didn't even made back on the couch where he was supposed to land and the brothers burst out laughing like no tomorrow.

After that ended they looked at the poor blushing Scott who was teased later on.

"I volunteer to be your girlfriend!" joked by the lady from the crowd.

"I- I'm not that desperate" he replied and was replied with another round of laughter from the brothers.

As the party finished Takumi and Misaki together with Scott left everything to Gerard sending their guests goodbye while they rest.

The next day as the family had taken care of their own business for that day, Misaki and Takumi made plans on spending the day making and thinking new projects for the children as they visit another orphanage.

Gerard on the other hand was busy courting Lisa, it was a surprise when Gerard that day brought chocolates and flowers to her work place back in London.

And Scott was too busy dealing with the press, however to end the misery he took up an interview regarding that every ladies in England wasn't him because according to the rumors the new Arch Duke is a bachelor.

"And this baby?" Misaki took the little blue coot on her arms.

"That poor baby was left beside the garbage bin at a local park, some good Samaritan gave him to us" said by the nun who is guiding the couple.

"Misa-chan?" Takumi looked at Misaki like he's reading her.

"Aw… Takumi" looking at him wanting to bring the cute little coot with them.

Both started to converse in Japanese making the nun wonder, "I want to keep him as well but how are we gonna do that when we're both still studying?" asked Takumi.

"True, but can we think of something?" she pleaded looking sad at the baby.

"Alright, but we have to think really well about this" Takumi said.

"I'm sorry I wasn't myself, it's just I can't stand leaving a child like that" leaning on his shoulder.

"May I introduce you to the children now?" asked by the nun.

"Sure thing, sister. And thank you for guiding us" Misaki smiled.

Bringing them to the yard where many children happily played, the nun started to tell the couple their stories in a very short manner.

Misaki's heart sank once again, Takumi felt the same, "Takumi?" looking at him.

"We are not adopting all of them" he started making the nun surprised.

"Not that silly, yes I want to but… we can be their temporary parents, I mean tomorrow when we go to London let's bring them and stand as their mommy and daddy, I mean if you want too?" blushing.

"I've dreamed that we're gonna have many children of our own why not practice now" winking.

The nun giggled at the cute couple, as they decided they introduced themselves and the children instantly fell in love to them and decided to call them their own parents.

"Sister can you get us a picture?" Takumi asked which the nun happily agreed.

Children lined up side by side Misaki carrying the little coot while Takumi carried one little girl and two other boys one on his back and one on his other arm. Children cling on his leg as well and Misaki on her waist.

"I'm sending a copy to Suzuna later, she'll be amused" he chuckled to himself.

Ending the day as they said good bye to the children, one little boy who clings to Misaki the whole day asked if they're ever gonna comeback to them again, Misaki on the other hand promised that every month if they have time they'll visit, and that's when Takumi made a decision.

"Sister, is Miguel old enough to be entered in a daycare?" he asked.

"Yes… he just turned five"

"Hey, little buddy how about you go home with us?" after that said the little boy hugged Takumi as his life depends on it.

"Alright little buddy, so you ready to be our little Usui?" Misaki on the other hand was so surprised.

The child hugged Misaki as well, "You're my mommy now right?" the child asked.

"Yes, I am" happy as she is Takumi hugged them both.

"Oh… that is a happy sight" the nun praised.

Heading home the old couple was surprised to know Misaki and Takumi took home a child but Yuu and the retired duke joked, "Takumi you better practice while you're young"

While Scott, well… he's pretty much happy to have a little play mate, by means of a hiding partner.

"Sir! I'm serious you need to finish your woooork!" said by poor Noah.

The little boy was happy he got the family he always wanted, not feeling abandoned and left out, he felt secured.

Tucking him to bed in the other room, "Promise you'll be there when I call?" he asked.

"Yes we are and we'll be around" Misaki kissing him good night, the little puppy bulldog on his side.

"Can you tell me a story?" he asked.

"Alright" Takumi laid beside him while Misaki was in the other, "Once upon a time, there was an alien walking in an alley way in some place, then someone caught his attention when a pretty maid came to his view" he said.

Misaki in a wide eyes, "Then, he fell in love" the little boy yawned.

"Then the alien who fell in love to the maid always came to eat at the restaurant she works on, only to see her every day" looking at Misaki lovingly.

"Then one day the Alien confessed to her, but he was turned down because of her shock"

"But time passes by as they were together as friends, she also fell for him and both fell in love" looking at the boy who is fast asleep Takumi ended the story.

"As they both fell in love everything went well even though the Alien is sometimes being abused by the maid" he softly chuckled earning a glare from Misaki.

"The end" kissing him good night too.

"Shall we head to our own chamber my lady?" he winked.

"Certainly, sir" he replied.

~Chapter End~

A/N: A little fluff guys!


	17. Chapter 17

~Chapter 17~

The couple woke up earlier that their usual, cleaned up themselves and asked the servants to prepare their adopted son, giving him some new clothes that Scott ordered, the couple found it cute he wears a cute little mini combat uniform which the child liked.

Takumi dressed in his suit minus the jacket, Misaki had worn a short summer sleeveless dress math with a huge sun hat.

The couple now came to pick up the children with some nun guardians to help them, bringing everyone to London they were accompanied by Gerard who came to visit his lady again when Lisa thought of featuring the cute couple to be her front article.

Bringing the children to parks, candy shops and toy shops, while Patricia who joined the fun decided to get the children some new clothes, little Miguel kept on clinging to Takumi while sometimes loved to be carried by Misaki.

The people admired the view and sometimes they would greet the children, while some people thought of Takumi and Misaki when sometimes left with few of the children thought the little children was theirs.

Takumi made a joke that, "Yes, we are the parents" surprising them.

As the day ended, the children were all too tired and fell asleep on the way back home.

Arriving home they tucked little Miguel to bed after they changed him to his pajamas, also both of them cleaned up and hopped to bed.

Finally it was the day Misaki's debut, everyone was busy running around, "Daddy, why are they so busy today?" the little boy asked.

"You see, mommy is gonna be introduced to the Queen and gonna be an official member to the society" kissing the child sitting on his knee.

"Mommy is gonna wear that pretty white dress?"

"Yes she is" he smiled, "She's soooo pretty!" eyes sparkling.

"I know, that's why I'm marrying, well she's pretty in the outside and the inside" he said.

"Inside?"

"Well, when you look pretty outside it means you're beautiful, and when you say inside you don't only look beautiful but also show how loving, kind and sympatric you are" explaining.

"Like you daddy?" tilting his head.

"Why's that?"

"Well you're also pretty, that means outside right?" he asked.

"Yes, and?"

"And in the inside because, you're kind and loving too!" he cheered.

"Buddy, remember always alright? You may not be out biological baby, that means you didn't came from us, but we will lavish you with love like you are ours" kissing him.

"I will, daddy!" jumping off his father's knee.

After an eternity in Takumi's view, he finally gets to see Misaki, "You look gorgeous" kissing her.

"You don't look so bad yourself" she complimented his normal suit, because he'll only be standing at the side line as she present herself to the queen.

"This might be old fashion it may be but this is really romantic" Takumi joked.

"That I agree" the wedding dress she's wearing is a modest front dress while at the back was revealed to be backless.

Finally it was time for them to leave, Takumi and Misaki rode in peace while the little boy was sitting and sleeping on his father's chest.

The couple held hands as they traveled.

Arriving everyone greeted them, when the royal administrator to stay behind the closed double door outside the throne room and wait for her name to be called.

It wasn't the season for the brides but on her case she was an exception, the spotlight was all on her, many press and media gathered outside the palace waiting for the official airing of the event.

"Presenting Lady Misaki Ayuzawa, to be the bride of the Rachester Dukedom, Takumi Usui" Takumi standing tall beside the his brother Scott who was deemed as the Grand Duke.

Walking down the aisle, reaching the near front of the queen she kneed, giving the approval, finally the last stage of the official introduction was done.

With a few words of the Royal Administrator the ceremony was over, Takumi smiled in content thinking finally he can be with her forever.

There may be some critics but in the couple's view there were more who believed in them.

The royal crown prince whispered on Scott's ear.

"Takumi, _her_ majesty wants a private audience with both of you" he said as the guards and some butlers assisted them.

Takumi helped her remove the veil and handed the bouquet of flowers to one of the ladies in waiting.

"Please, have a cup of tea with me" the queen invited making Misaki flush.

Takumi as raised as a gentle man helped her to seat and took the queen's invitation.

"I heard a lot from you dear" sipping her tea, "And you impressed me on standing up against Lady Abigail" gave her warmest smile.

"And to you my boy, for choosing a wonderful young lady, she may not came in a known or prominent family but she was well raised by one thus I gave her my full approval" touching her hand.

"My dear you remind me of my best friend Mika Usui" and that surprised them.

"She was a very strong willed woman who whipped good ol Richie in to shape" remembering her younger days.

"Takumi, boy, take care of her, she's a keeper" after that she dismissed them both.

Arriving home they were greeted by little Miguel jumping on to Takumi's arms they headed to see Patricia and Yuu having tea at the front yard balcony.

Congratulating and complimenting her for another job well done, as they stay in their London villa, tourists being guided took their pictures as they continue with their usual family moments.

"Sir, I'm coming with you!" yelled by a familiar voice.

"Noah… nothing's going to freaking happen to me! Good lord eight military high profile personnel with menacing back ground meeting in one café shop, Noah! Do you know what that means?" Scott glaring carrying an M4A1 advance with scope.

"I know, sir, but you just received thirteen death threats this morning!"

"And it was pretty well damn creative too"

"Seriously?!"

"Ugh! If you want to come go get your AR-15 and load it, I'll wait"

"Where is Scott going?" asked Misaki at the balcony looking at the little scene at the front gate.

"He'll be meeting his squad today for their little chat" Gerard replied.

Tourist who knew that was the duke, they took pictures of him, "Please wait for me, sir" rushed by his secretary.

"Thank heavens I hid his gun" rushing to load his things in his hummer and himself he drove off with speed.

"SIIIIIIIR!" rushed by poor Noah trying to catch the car by foot.

"I feel sorry for Noah…" said by Cedric.

"We all do Cedi" said by Yuu.

"Uncle, is soo cool!" said by little Miguel with sparkling eyes.

~Chapter End~


	18. Chapter 18

~Chapter 18~

Misaki and Takumi's last day spending time with the family came and by tomorrow they will fly back to Japan to attend school again.

"Mother, how about me, Misaki and buddy" patting Miguel's head, "Should go around London.

"Well, we actually need to buy many presents for our friends, though if you want to come with us it would be a lot more fun" Misaki added.

"That would be splendid, dear!" cheered by Patricia.

"Gerard, sweety?" asked Patricia.

"Don't worry about him, love, he'll be visiting his ahem, friend again today" teased by their father which was replied by some snickering and snorted from the family, especially Takumi with his teasing.

Carrying on with the plan they found poor Noah pacing around the Villa knowing he was looking for his employer who is not present at the time.

"Noah, why don you come along with us and watch little Miguel?" offered Misaki.

The little boy looked at Noah cutely, "Okay" Noah giving up to the child's cute face.

After changing and prepare their things, they left and shortly later arrived in a nearby shopping district where designer clothes and items can be bought, cafes and restaurants as well can be found.

"What should we get Manager and the others?" Misaki asked Takumi.

"Let's get them some chocolates and some shirts?" Takumi suggested.

"Alright, let's add some jackets as well?" she added.

"Good enough"

"I'll get some stuff mom likes, and some dresses for Suzuna, and dad I'll get him some spices" is that alright?" Misaki asked.

"I'll chose for dad in-law" he winked while Misaki playfully slapped him in the arm.

"Where's Miguel?" she asked.

"He's with Noah playing at the toys store" Takumi said.

"I think we need to get him some toys?" Takumi asked.

"Well, just a few okay?" Misaki agreed, "I don't want to spoil him too much" she added.

"Alright" Takumi agreed.

"Wait I forgot Sakura and the others!" she thought.

"Well, what does she like?" Takumi asked.

"She likes designer dresses and chocolates"

"Then we'll get her that" Takumi decided.

"Shizuko and the Student council, Oh! Yuki-san and Kanou-kun!" she reminded.

"Let's get them some candies and souvenirs then?" Takumi again suggested.

After that they agreed, Misaki while shopping some dresses, Patricia was really impressed knowing Misaki has now mastered the art of choosing a perfect dress for the person she's choosing while Patricia convinced her to get another set for her.

Finally half the day was done, everyone gathered to decide where to eat lunch, Takumi thought of the good café he and Misaki stopped by some other day with the children.

As they settled near the window they spotted the missing brother, and apparently he's with some friends.

Guitar on his lap and puppy bulldog munching on some toy he and his friends are wearing some of their military pants and plain shirt.

They also noticed some female bystanders trying to get a glimpse of the young duke, taking some shots.

Takumi chuckled at the sight of scattered paparazzi around the area.

"I'm gonna go say hi to boss" said by Noah with an irritated look and purple aura around him.

Misaki with an amused look watched with Takumi who's been laughing.

"Hi there boss" said Noah.

"Uh… oh…" said Scott, "Hi to you too Noah" not bothering to turn and he him.

"I thought I told you to bring me along just to keep you safe?" he scold.

"Come on! The person who messes with this idiots would be screwed and you know that!" he reasoned.

"Still"

Scott faced him, "Oh look it's grandpa!" pointing at Noah's back.

Turning around, instantly after Noah turned Scott manage to escape and ran as fast as he could.

"Oh! Come on!" and poor Noah followed.

Scott's friends laughed at the usual sight.

Minutes later after they after they were gone, "Pst!" the guys looked at the roof only to find Scott.

"Where is he?" asked by the tallest guy in his group.

"I don't know I lost him some corner and decided to play a little game of hide and seek" he said.

Back at the restaurant Takumi almost fell on his seat laughing while Misaki tried to be lady like and just giggled.

"Uncle is soooo cool!" complimented by the child.

"Goodness that boy"

Scott returning his seat saw his mother with the couple, they waved at the window with a smile.

"Oh…" and he waved back with a straight face.

Standing up and headed their way he joined his family while he wrestled with his brother a bit.

Finally after lunch the couple got back from their souvenir buying spree while Patricia decided to join his other son talking to his friends.

"What chocolate should we get them?" Misaki asked Takumi because she knew Takumi is great with food.

Takumi chose some chocolate from shelf to shelf, when little Miguel looked at a small box of kisses.

Misaki took one without Takumi and the little boy noticing and paid it, handing it to the little boy later on.

The child happily ate the chocolates on her arms when a huge lady who turned out to be a guard yelled at her as a shop lifter.

Misaki snarled back, "I bought it and if you want the receipt I have one! You have no rights to call my son a shop lifter!" she glared her menacing demonic like aura.

Many bystanders and mothers came to look shock at the young lady who claimed that it was her son, but they could not find any resemblance.

Takumi who looked really pissed, pushing the cart full of chocolates, "Can you please call the manager, I would like to speak with, I could not take my family being accused with something so small yet can humiliate" he hissed.

Everyone gathered, "Misaki, dear have you bought all the souvenirs?" Patricia came in with Scott and Noah.

"Oh my…" she looked worried.

"I said call the manager!" said Takumi who almost yelled.

"Calm down" Misaki running her hand in circles at his back.

"What happened dear?" Patricia asked Misaki.

As Misaki said it, Scott took of his military shawl and cap revealing who he is, instantly mobile cameras went out their pockets and snap some pictures.

Finally the manager arrives, "As much I appreciate you're doing a great job keeping an eye, officer. But you missed out something" he started, "I myself a whom is a soldier knows discipline on how to control my position"

"You should've ask if she had paid the item first before accusing her with such thing, Sister, can you show the manager the receipt?" as the manager about to get the receipt.

"U-Uh… manager, I-I was the ca-cashier who she t-transacted with" lowering her head.

"Miss, please raise you head, you are not doing something wrong so stop being scared" said Scott surprising his brother and mother.

"U-uhm… she even left some change as well" the young lady that looked the same age as Scott.

The lady guard pale, "Miss, why didn't you speak up when my 'wife' was yelled a shop lifter?" hissed Takumi.

"Calm down, brother… Miss?" looking at the lady softly.

"Lady guard don't want us to get involve if she catches someone doing shop lifting, she also threatened us that she wants all the credits" she admitted.

"Mr. Manager?" asked Scott on his deep authoritative voice.

"I'll see to it that this will go to our main office, I'm sorry for the harm caused you" said by the manager in an apologic manner.

"It's fine as long as everything had been settle and understood, then it fine" Patricia replied.

"Yo, you guys done getting WOOOOAAH!" looking at the mountain of chocolate.

"Oh no... we lost him" Noah faced palmed.

"Sorry, Baby bro but I didn't get you any" Takumi said with now calm tone.

Misaki giggled in the back ground while little child shared his chocolates with his uncle.

"BARK!" the puppy asking if he could have one.

Scott pulling a doggie treat gave it to the puppy.

"I can't believe this" sighed by Noah.

Takumi called some of their butlers to carry all the things they bought and load it to the limo, as the day ended, little Miguel settled in misaki's lad slept throughout the ride home while Misaki rested her head on Takumi's shoulder.

Arriving home, Takumi dropped Miguel to his room to rest while some maids change his clothes, Takumi shortly later joined Misaki who just finished ganging her dress to a new one.

"I never knew you could burst like that, and 'wife?' seriously?" she tsked.

"Well, I was moved by the moment… and besides you're my wife already, well only without honeymoon though" hugging her waist.

"Tsk, Alien" stifling her amusement.

"But thank you" kissing his cheek.

"Eeeeeh? You got the wrong spot Misa-chan!" following her down the hall.

~Chapter End~


	19. Chapter 19

~Chapter 19~

"Visit very soon okay, dear? And bring your mother, we'd love to chat!" stifled by Patricia, "Gosh, I'm gonna miss you three!" hugging the couple while poor little Miguel is sandwiched.

"We'll visit soo, and make sure to bring my family" Misaki replied.

"I want chat about ingredients to your father, I bet he know a lot of Japanese food" chuckled Yuu.

"I'll make sure to drag dad-in-law" chuckled Takumi.

"Well, it time for you to board, be careful alright?" Patricia carried little Miguel on her arms.

"I'm gonna miss you, gwanmama!" kissing her.

"I'm gonna miss you too" nuzzling the little boy, passing the little boy to Yuu who also kissed him.

"Paphy?" the child looking up the oldest Rachester.

"Come here" carrying the light boy, "Be good okay? don't cause trouble, and make sure to have many friends" cuddling him.

"Owkay!" hugging the old man's neck.

"Aww…" Misaki and Patricia awed.

"Well, I guess Gerard and Scott can't be around" sighed Patricia.

"It can't be helped their busy, and so will I am back in Japan" Takumi sighed.

"Well, do your best both of you" bid by the old couple as the younger couple boarded their private plane arranged by the pilot of the family.

Mean while~

"How many if these am I gonna sign, because I need to report at the airbase by afternoon" complained by someone.

"That's the last batch, sir"

"I'll be pulling an all nighter if this isn't finished.

Back at the couple who're now settled in their seats, little Miguel seated beside Misaki near the window.

Misaki was seated in the middle of her boys, "Good morning sir, and ma'am if you need anything just please call any of us" said by the male flight attended who gestured his crew.

"We, will and thank you" Misaki replied with a smile.

As the flight went on, little Miguel was really well behaved since the take off, a little ringing in his ears but he didn't complain, now that the plane is flying steadily, Takumi took out some files that Gerard handed him for the company while Misaki was tapping on her laptop thinking of new programs to be applied to the foundation.

They noticed little Miguel quietly looking at the window Misaki called the attendant, "Hi, do you have any drawing or crayon materials?" she asked.

And Takumi added, "Do you have any toys or games he could play?" when the attendant thought that they received a Lego toys from their boss which was prepared for little Miguel, also Takumi asked if they could bring little Miguel to another table so he could play in a wide space.

After the boy took his place and played with some toys and started building some things he looked at some attendants and asked them to play with him.

Winning over them they joined the little boy playing sharing some few laughs.

The couple glanced at the little boy with a smile.

Finally after the plane ride they arrived home, as the couple left London around 11:00 AM they arrived in Japan 7:00 PM thus it was a bit late, Miguel already asleep in Misaki's arms while Takumi carried their hand luggage to their surprise they were picked up by Tora who surprised them.

Throughout their ride home Takumi sat between Tora and Misaki who is now leaning on Takumi sleeping, child in her lap.

"Who's the kid?" Tor asked.

"Misaki and Mine"

"Good joke"

"Ask him if you want, but he's still asleep so no…" he flatly said.

"Seriously? Tell me"

"We adopted the little guy"

"Wow, I never knew you were the daddy type" Tora teased.

"I never knew you were the dating type also"

After Takumi said that, "Who'd you know?" Tora scratched his head.

"Sources" after their short talk the couple arrived home, Maki's staff unloaded their stuff and brought it to their now homey apartment.

After Tora left, the couple was dead tired but Misaki changed Miguel's clothes while she and Takumi did the same thing later on, "Good thing we have a spare room" Misaki thought.

"Why? Does my Misa-chan really want her alone and night activities with me?" he winked.

"You and your alien like perverted thoughts!" slapping him on his bare chest.

As they slept Takumi on his boxers and Misaki on her favorite loose shirt, Misaki thought it was nice to loosen up a bit since she gets to wear things she like now but when going out she need to look presentable by wearing dresses and heels.

The next morning, the couple prepared for the day, Misaki dressed in her full uniform while Takumi on his new uniform which was a khaki colored combat uniform with black boots, wearing the band on his arms was his signature position.

Misaki dressed little Miguel with hers and Takumi's chosen and bought clothes which was a cute black shorts polo shirt and a cute bow tie and covered by a cute sleeveless checkered pattern sweeter.

As Takumi made breakfast for his small family little Miguel had met Takumi and Misaki's first child and that's their pet Licht.

The cat took liking to the little boy who loved the cat.

Later on as the family moved, Takumi carrying him in one arm, "Make lots of friends today okay?" he said in English.

"Owkay" the cute boy pouted.

As they rode Takumi's new car that he asked knowing they'll be needing it as they become busy, he chose a family friendly one which is a big SUV.

"What's wrong baby?" Misaki asked.

"What if I don't make fwiend because they spweak ather langwayge?" (language) looking worried.

"Aw… the teacher will teach you basic Japanese" she smiled, "Remember how to say hello and say your name right? Also when some one does good things to you and be polite to them?" Misaki said.

"He'll be great" Takumi assured her.

"Ill say Awigatou as thwank you and Kownicheywa as hello right?" Misaki nodded with a smile.

"That's my boy" kissing him.

"What about me?" Takumi pouted.

"You'll get yours later if I don't hear any perverted comments from you" she glared and spoke in Japanese.

As they arrived at the day care, "We'll leave everything to sensei" smiled Takumi, the teacher blushed seeing a young and handsome father.

"Remember what daddy and I thought you okay?" Misaki kneeling fixing the little boy's back pack as he nervously and tightly hugged his dragon plushy that almost big as his upper body.

Takumi noticing, "Hey buddy, you'll be great, okay?" Takumi joined Misaki as he crouched.

The little un sure nodded, "Here" Takumi placed his cap to the little boy's head, "You'll be our little soldier" he smiled.

Other parents looked at the young couple and somewhat recognized them due to social media but brushed it off because those they thing they read the article lives at England.

"And because you're a soldier, you need to be taught and you'll follow orders, so I'll order you to be good and make many friends okay?" Takumi tried to toughen him up.

"You're an Usui so you're tough" Misaki playfully nuzzled his neck which was returned by a giggle.

"Atta boy" Takumi patted his head.

As the couple left for school they glanced at the little boy by the door saluting at Takumi who returned the salute.

"Though kid" Takumi thought.

Arriving at school they were greeted by their classmates cooing at the magazine they showed to the couple.

"Ayuzawa-sama!" greeted by the girls.

"Sama?" Misaki looked horrified while Takumi stifled his laughter.

"Ayuzawa-sama your gown was so beautiful!" showing her the page where she was in her beautiful gown.

The picture showed she and Takumi doing the traditional bridal pose, Takumi back hugging Misaki both doing a side pose and what's more is that Takumi naked his arms around her waist while his hand held hers which was holding the bouquet of pink, red and white roses.

Takumi looked stunning on his side bangs hair style and his white and gray tux.

And in the other page where they were interviewed for the weekly magazine, English Times.

Both held hands where they show their engagement rings and kissing each other.

Misaki blushed madly on that picture.

"Ne~ Misaki-chan~" called by Sakura, "I found these pictures in some news page on the internet and they seemed interesting" she said with a smirk, it showed Misaki on her cute modest dresses, Misaki was having another interview and Takumi beside her was smiling, many children were gathered around too.

"Well, Misa-chan is now the new in charge for the Usui foundation that my grandmother had founded" Takumi spoke proudly, and poor Misaki blushed.

"Woaaaah! How about you? Uncle?!" said by the guy who usually call him uncle (remember the guy who called him uncle in the anime?)

"Nothing much" he said dismissively.

"By the way congratulations! And you both looked wonderful on your interview!" said by another classmate.

"Hey guys, who's the kid you're carrying, why does he looked like you Usui-san, I mean his blonde and has green eyes, also when the kid smiles why does he look like Ayuzawa-san?" another guy scrolling his phone.

"Uh… we… uhm…" Misaki was lost.

"He's our kid" after he said that.

"You guys have a love child?!" they shouted shockingly when the teacher entered.

"What's with all the commotion? And welcome back Usui-san Ayuzawa-san"

"Sensei they have a love child!" burst by Sakura, "I'm you BFF why didn't you tell me?!"

"What love child nonsense are you talking about Hanazono-san?" the teacher chuckled.

"Look!" grabbing her classmate's phone.

The teacher looked closely at the picture where Takumi carrying the boy while the other holding Misaki's hand, "You're right…" said the teacher shocked.

"We adopted the child" Takumi sighed saving Misaki.

"EEEEH?!" they said, "We want to meet him!" after they said that Misaki sighed again.

"Fine, This Saturday when we don't have classes" Misaki said while the class cheered.

"Gooosh he really looked like you both!" said Sakura, "Soooo cuuute!"

And another agonizing day Misaki has to deal with leaving Takumi to chuckle.

As the day passed by, Takumi and Misaki picked up little Miguel and it didn't surprise them that the little boy won the teacher's heart and his new friends.

Jumping on Misaki's arm and gave her a kiss Takumi pouted, "I love you too daddy!" hugging and kissing him too.

"Are we going home now?" he asked.

"Nope, mommy has work, so is daddy" Takumi told.

The little boy's mouth formed in an 'O' shape.

As they drove off to the maid latte Misaki made some call to her family that they'll be staying the night there.

Arriving at the latte manager and the others crowded the little boy admiring he really looked like Takumi.

Takumi and Misaki settle him in the corner where Takumi usually seat, placing his drawing materials he started to scribble.

As female costumers started to come the squealed at the sight of the happy boy drawing.

Takumi came out bringing him some omelet rice and ketchup, "Here buddy, draw something on top" Takumi said, Misaki took out her phone and snapped a cute photo.

After a while Misaki then brought parfait for him to eat, Miguel liked his mommy's maid uniform that he wanted to draw her.

As they finished in the latte, Takumi and Misaki stopped on one shop to get Miguel some change of clothes for tomorrow and some things to keep at the Ayuzawa household, funny how Takumi bought a cute black cat onesie for Miguel.

Heading to the Ayuzawa place they were greeted by Suzuna who had just been dropped off by Hinata.

The place was now been fully restored because Misaki's father had worked hard for it.

Minako was really happy to finally meet the little boy, and in return the little boy was haapy to know he has another grand mother and father also an aunt.

After they finished dinner which was cooked by Takumi and Sakuya they headed to bed.

Takumi and Misaki who shared the room now arranging some of Miguel's clothes to one empty drawer, as the couple finished they cleaned up and changed little Miguel's clothes to the onesies that Takumi got, Misaki on the other found it really cute.

After telling the boy another story they finally headed to sleep, Takumi cuddling his small family.

~End of Chapter~

* * *

A/N: final chapter is next, also I wanna say is that I loved writing this fic and I loved the readers and the people who reviewed, hope to see you again on my next fic which is going to be skip beat, after I finish that I'll be back to Maid sama again *smiley*


	20. Final Chapter

~Final Chapter~

Seven years have passed since Misaki made her Formal Society debut and many well known family and so as aristocrats, swayed and captured by misakis personality, talents and skills, many high profile men tend to take her away but after knowing the man who claimed her, they have withdrawn.

Misaki for the past years she had studied law in Tokyo U the academics were like a walk in the park but her physical condition wasn't, even she passed her subject with flying colors her relationship with Takumi had escalated where she had been carrying his child while she was studying.

It might seemed strange for her to be pregnant while she was studying, but it was to be expected after they got married, the Usui Corp needed a new heir, thus little Miguel on the other hand was named the heir of the Ayuzawa foundation, Misaki over the years put up her own foundation for those who families or people who wanted to stand in their own, offering seminars and help for them to build their own successful small business.

On the other hand Takumi who finished his business course and MBA a little early decided to enroll as a medicine student thus four years later he became a licensed doctor.

Misaki who studied her course at the latter university was mentioned being pregnant, not just once but twice that past years, however after she found work and became the official adviser of the Japanese Prime Minister she was then again pregnant with their third child.

Presently, the couple have now five children, the oldest is Miguel, second is their handful six years old Takuma, and was joined by their five years old Misui, little two years old Richie, and their daddy identical Takumi who was named after his father.

Miguel who is now thirteen became very responsible and sometimes taking care of his brothers, as he grew he excelled in many things like his father and mother, he became Seika's middle school idol, Seika however was sponsored by the Usui-Ayuzawa Foundation to build lower grade schools, from daycare to high school.

But before the couple settled and had their children they had a very stressful wedding which was pressed by the Rachester family or more or less Gerard and the old man.

However it was very memorable, "Stop that" said by a familiar tall blonde, "You know you're not the one who's going to be married today" he added.

"I know but, what if I messed up on one small thing and Takumi will kill me?" Gerard panicked.

"Calm down… se to uhm.. ahem occupied thinking how is his bride doing, remember he didn't see her ahem for a day?" he finished looking at a blank faced Takumi.

"OI!" the brothers called him and still no answer.

"FIRE!" called Gerard and still nothing.

"THE LOCH NESS MONSTER!" Scott.

"GRAND MOTHER!" again with Gerard.

"Oi… grandma's dead…" glared by Scott.

"Exactly! I was implying a ghost" he replied and still their brother didn't budge.

"THE QUEEN!" again with Scott.

"AOI!" Gerard said.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Scott looking at him strangely.

"He scares me…"

Whatever, MISAKI!" called by Scott.

"Where?" and Takumi snapped.

"Wow…" commented by his brothers.

"The ceremony is about to start!" called by Scott's secretary.

Takumi hurried to ride on his limo with his brothers, Gerard served as his best man.

Finally arriving at the big cathedral where many nobles had held their weddings, many bishops, priests and deacons were gathered because of Scott's request to his reverend friend in the military.

Now that Takumi is in place they already have the word that Misaki's carriage just arrive and now she's on place.

The wedding was short and memorable because of their on the spot vows and Takumi's funny memories.

And funny how Gerard and Scott made some funny photo slides containing their childhood up until they're adult and Takumi to be first wed.

Back to the present Misaki and Takumi are now attending a party bringing along their children to meet some familiar people.

They are at Usui's Five star grand hotel as he sponsored the allied agreement signed by the Japanese Prime Minister and the British head of Military Security who is none other than Scott, wearing his full military uniform and signature beret shook hands with the prime minister for the agreement of the joint exercise helping the Japanese national security to tighten and exchange of weaponry.

The person behind such plan was the great adviser Misaki who was praised by another great work, Takumi didn't hesitate to sponsor the event because he was so proud of Misaki's new accomplishment.

As years pass by Takumi and Misaki was deemed as the Japan's top power couple.

As many people praised them at the party, "Congratulations on another great event and signed agreement, Usui-san" shaking Misaki's hand.

"Thank you, though I love to be at my country's service" she smiled.

"Well, take it easy ma'am because Baby number six is coming" chuckled by the old man.

"And I hope this one a girl" she sighed.

"Don't worry, as young as you look? They'll never know you already have six children" chuckled by the man.

"That is what worrying me, Men often thinks she's still single" sighed by Takumi, "I'm thankful I have five boys to watch her" he boosted ruffling his fourth son.

"I would like to give my appreciation gift to the wonderful Grand Duke of England who helped agree and facilitate the agreement, I heard from his brother that he likes motor bikes, thus Japan is one of the top manufacturers of bikes!" called by the Prime Minister.

"Thank you" replied by his now much more stiff and baritone voice.

As years passed by many women was linked to Scott but all he ever did was deny and proudly say he's still, ahem virgin and proud to offer his many first time to the woman he'll find suitable for him.

"Now that I think about it, Noah-san was right Scott had high standards" giggled by Misaki whispering to her husband.

"I wonder when is he gonna get married, grandpa is still hoping you know?" Takumi replied, many guest tend to look how sweet they are even when they converse.

"Rachester-san, please accept our token of appreciation, and the gift will be handed by our Fifth Japanese Princess and the youngest" added by the Prime Minister.

"T-T-Taku-mi?" he stammered and turned his head like a robot.

Takumi and Misaki both raised they brow while Gerard gave him a strange look.

"W-What… ki-kind of doct-tor are y-you a-again?"

"Cardio" he repeated.

"Why is my heart aching and I-I'm r-running out o-of breath?" he said in perfect Japanese.

"BWAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" his brothers erupted.

"W-what else?" asked Takumi amused.

"I have tingly tummy and sweaty palms" not removing his hands as he held the Princess, "I feel hot too" he added.

"BWAAAHAHAHAHA!"

"How old are you?" Gerard asked.

"I-I forgot… Noaaah? How old am I again?" poor guy was confused.

"Twenty-two, sir" Noah face palmed.

"I can't believe these" Misaki joined Noah.

"W-What?! W-Why?!" poor guy was a mess.

"Big man is in-love!" joked by the British Crown Prince.

"I-I am?" looking at the Princess.

"You're hopeless when it comes to romance" commented by Gerard.

"I never knew such thing!" he innocently said.

"Who knew the ever strict, stiff and serious Duke can be a child" said by the Prime Minister.

"Tell her you like her!" pressed by his brothers.

"How?"

"Here, now go and tell her you like her" Takumi kept on laughing as he handed him the flower vase.

Poor guy, "Uhm… here and I like you?" not sure about he was doing but the people cracked up on what he had done.

"T-Thank you" blushed by the small lady.

As time goes by Scott grew more taller and broader having buffed up in muscles from his daily training.

"At lease he'll get his own love story" commented by Misaki leaning to her laughing husband as she caressed her swollen abdomen.

"He'll have a childish yet unique one" Takumi agreed wiping the tears.

~Extra~

"I'm jealous you know how to ride a motor" the small lady pouted as she wrap herself with her thick coat.

"Why? You don't know how to ride?" asked by a huge blonde.

"Obviously I don't that's why I'm jealous"

"Well, I'll be staying another three months here, want me to give you a lesson?" he asked.

"Are you hitting and asking me on a date?" narrowing her eyes.

"Is that what you call date?" tilting his head.

"Wow, I never knew those articles about you were true, you never dated anyone" she said surprised.

"Well, I was too busy looking for a wife, you know piled up paper works and trouble at the Air Base, they never seemed to end" he sighed.

"ACHOO! Excuse me" trying to warm herself when Scott took off his thicker coat. Standing at the hotel's grand balcony in the middle of winter is not such a good idea to talk.

"Here" as he grab her small hand and warm them with his, "My grandma and dad used to do this to me" he said.

"You know, you're like a big teddy bear, you're a giant who looks so scary and stiff but you're actually fuzzy and sweet" smiling.

"I love it when you smile" he smiled back making the lady blush.

"I thought you were older than Usui-san and Walker-san but you're the youngest? I was surprise when I learned you're only twenty-two" she said.

"I guess it my unshaved beard and mustache huh?" he asked.

"I guess" still blushing.

He pulled her back inside where the party was held, "Can you wait a second?" and after that he rushed out.

Shortly after a tall blonde man on side bangs came in women flocked around him, removing his military jacket leaving him with his dress shirt tie and vest he smiled and approached the Princess, "Sorry to keep you waiting, so do I look like my age now?" he smiled making the poor Princess blush then shades of scarlet.

"Whoa he's a natural!" Misaki clapped.

"Wow…" Takumi was speechless.

"Kio-san, are you alright?" the poor Princess's soul had just separated to her body.

Noah having a playful smirk, "Sir, she needs CPR sir!"

Takumi and Gerard gave him thumbs up, Misaki face palming.

Placing the lady to a comfortable classic sofa where people can't see them very well he started to give her air when she coughed and looked at the big guy wide in wide eyes.

"My… f-fir-first… k-k-k-ki-kiss" she almost cried.

"Are you alright?" he looked worried.

"You took my f-first k-kiss!" her tears fell.

Uh-oh… you need to take responsibility on that" smirked by Takumi.

"H-How?!"

"Be her boyfriend" said by Gerard.

"O-okay, but please stop crying, I love your smile" he sincerely looked worried.

As she sniffles her sobbing she hugged him, "Sorry" he said, "I'll make it up to you" he said.

"You better be" a muffled voice can be heard.

"Well, at least Grandfather will be at ease now" Takumi commented to Misaki.

"Finally huh?" leaning her head to his shoulder.

"Indeed" Takumi kissed her.

~END~

A/N: I would like to thank Ms. Padfoot Starfyre, Andy, Kimi Ayuzawa, Takumisa 17, Wngedruby, Mikanlove, Lala, KKCGg180, Justabitofademon, and Vijju123, thank you for reviewing and kept me going *bows* sory for a day that I've been late in updating. I'm sorry if I had to rest because the after effect of the chemo just came. *Dogeza*

~Yaj


End file.
